Time Toon Cops: Morgana's Revenge
by raccoonqueen
Summary: A small rocket lands in Bentley and Vanessa's backyard, containing a hybrid alien baby. And what's even worse is that Morgana, after having been defeated two years ago, is back with a vengeance and is scheming to include the baby in her evil plans. Now the TTC must do all they can to stop her before the earth is doomed once more!
1. Prologue: Evil Strikes Again

Prologue: Evil Strikes Again

It had only been two years since Charles Roberts, PowerPaws, and the Time Toon Cops defeated Jackson and Morgana in the fight to save President Bert Raccoon and his family. The world was at peace once again. Bentley and Vanessa were finally married, and after that there were three more weddings-Charles and Bunnie, Selena and Snooper, and Fox and Krystal. They all lived happily ever after...or so they thought.

There was an ominous sign that Morgana wasn't finished with Charles and the TTC just yet. At the Neo-Fairlane Mall, where the last battle had taken place, she declared that she would take the unfinished showdown to a whole new level by holding it in one of most unlikely places in the universe: the planet Krypton. Why she had chosen Krypton as the new battleground was a mystery to all the people on Earth. She never told anybody, to ensure that neither Charles nor his friends would find out. But they already knew.

Planet Krypton was Superman's home planet. Years ago, when the planet was about to be destroyed, his parents, Jor-El and Lara, sent him to Earth, knowing that he would be safe. The baby eventually went on to be adopted by a couple in Smallville, and he grew up to be the greatest superhero the world has ever known. But he never knew that his home planet, which was allegedly destroyed as result of a thermonuclear chain reaction deep within the planet's unstable Kryptonite core, was never destroyed. The reason: a false alarm due to an error in the weather reporting system.

Jor-El and Lara were still alive, and so were the residents of the city of Kandor, but seeing that that sent their only son away, they felt very lonely. Time passed by, and a mysterious rocket crashed into their home. When they found it, they looked inside and saw the most odd-looking infant they had ever seen. It had pink skin, with brown spots on it. On its head were what looked to them like teats of a cow's udder, except that they never squirted milk. Its arms were robot-like (with clamps for hands), had robotic ears with straight antennae, and its entire body was covered in a typical hillbilly-style blue overalls (with a small square patch and a pocket in the front that held two pens) and an office suit with an upturned red-and-black striped tie. At first, they were stunned at the baby's appearance, but then they decided to take the infant in and raise it as their own child. And since it was a boy, they named the infant Kal-El, after their long-gone son.

Many years passed. People on Earth grow old over the years, but the Kryptonians are eternal. For that reason, baby Kal-El never aged. If he had remained on Earth, he would've grown up like the rest of the kids, but still, he was a baby. And still, his loving adoptive parents did all they could to rear him as an Earth-born Kryptonian. However, all that was about to change...

Jor-El and Lara heard from a friend that the evil spirit Morgana was going to have a battle on the planet. And worst of all, she needs alien blood to create her Doomsday Potion, a powerful antidote that could spell the end of the entire universe.

"Kal-El's half-alien," said Lara. "If she finds him, we'll lose him, just as we did with our old son!"

"Don't worry, Lara," said Jor-El. "Morgana won't be getting her hands on Kal-El this time. We'll send him back to Earth-and I know only one way to do it."

He brought out a rocket that little Kal-El arrived in, and prepared to fix it. Lara brought in the sleeping baby and put him in the rocket. Jor-El then wrote a letter and pinned it to the blanket. Lara asked, "We can't lose our little Kal-El, would we?"

"We won't," replied Jor-El confidently. "Wherever on Earth the rocket sends him, he'll be temporarily cared for while we manage to defend our planet. I hope that he will live to see tomorrow." Lara nodded in agreement, and Jor-El began to press a button. The rocket blasted off out of Krypton and into outer space. Jor-El continued, "Goodbye, Kal-El. We send you our love. You'll be back home before you know it."


	2. Chapter 1: Special Delivery

Chapter 1: Special Delivery

April 4, 3010

Beverly Hills (near Hollywood), California

The house of Bentley and Vanessa Raccoon stood in the heart of Beverly Hills, the city of the fashionable and the wealthy. It was right next to Hollywood, and it was good for Bentley because he needed to work there as an actor for his films and TV shows. It was not far from Los Angeles, too-Vanessa worked there as the photographer for the Daily Planet, a Metropolis-based newspaper franchise.

That very night, Bentley was in the living room, reading a book. Just then, the phone rang. Answering it, he said, "Hello?"

"Hi, Bentley," said the voice from the other end. "It's me, Super Snooper."

"Oh, hey, Snoop. What's going on?"

"I have brilliant news coming from Neo-Cincinnati. The eggs have just hatched!"

"Wow! Congratulations, Snooper. What did the kids look look like?"

"Three girls and a boy-all of them five pounds, three ounces. They look just like me...sort of."

"Let me guess-they also have wings, just like their mother!"

"Right!"

Bentley laughed. Then, he said, "So...have you decided on the names yet?"

"No," replied Snooper. "But Selena and I are looking up some baby name books to find answers. I'll send you some pictures in about a week. See you later!"

Bentley hung up and laid back on the couch with a mournful sigh. There had been so many births in the past two years. In Washington D.C., Blaze and President Bert Raccoon had a baby boy, named Arthur Raccoon. Another kid was born to him (through Lisa), a baby girl named Lucille Raccoon. Fox and Krystal McCloud had a girl named Alice, and Charles and Bunnie Roberts had a boy named Eric. They were all so lucky, except for Bentley and Vanessa, who never had a child in two years.

At first, Bentley supposed that Vanessa was infertile. She once told him that she had lost her reproductive system in an accident when she was 15, and ever since then she wasn't able to have any children. Time and time again, he suggested that adoption was the answer, but unfortunately, the adoption agencies they visited were too busy to attend to them. And so the sad couple stayed at home, forlorn and childless.

However, it seemed that their terribly bad luck was about to change for the better. Bentley's ears perked up to a loud whooshing sound, ending with a tremendous crash. He ran over to the French glass patio doors and looked outside. Vanessa, who woke up to the sound, went over to his side. She said, "What happened, Bentley?"

"I have no idea," replied Bentley. "It really startled the lights out of me."

They went outside and scanned the backyard for the source of the crash. Bentley peered over into the bushes at the far end of the yard and gasped in shock. He said, "Vanessa, you better come over here and see this."

Vanessa came over to the bushes and looked through there. It was a rocket, slightly large in size but light in weight. Bentley pulled the rocket out of the bushes and examined it for a moment. He continued, "I don't know about this little machine. It could be a UFO or something."

"Or maybe," said Vanessa. "It could be somebody's lost science project. I've seen many model rockets fail like this."

Suddenly, they heard a small cry. It sounded like a cross between an alien voice and a human voice. Vanessa asked, "What was that?"

Bentley looked at the rocket again and noticed a glass door on top. He opened it, and as soon as they took one look inside, they stared in surprise. There, inside the rocket, was a strange-looking baby. Bentley said, "It's a baby! But...not just _any_ baby."

"What do you think it looks like?"

"I'm not sure. With that pink skin, those brown spots, those robotic arms, and the overalls and...and...well, I don't know what it is. And judging by that little voice, well...it could be an alien."

"Not just an alien, Bentley," replied Vanessa. "It could be just a toy."

"Oh, yes! That could be possible. Wait a minute..."

Bentley had happened to notice a letter pinned to the blanket that the baby was wrapped in. He picked it up and read it. It said:

_Dear Earth couple (whoever you may be),_

_This is the baby whom we sent to you from our home planet, Krypton, to ensure its safety. We beg of you to take good care of it. As of right now, we are involved in a threat from the evil female spirit named Morgana, who plans to use Krypton as a battleground to defeat Charles Roberts. She is plotting to use alien blood in a recipe for her Doomsday Potion which, if poured out at a given time, could destroy Earth and everything that's on it. For that reason, we sent our baby away to Earth in the rocket that he was in when he arrived at Krypton, in hopes that you will protect it until the danger has passed away._

_The baby you are looking at now is the result of a curious mixture of DNA from various sources. As our old friend Dogbert mentioned to us, the baby has alien, hillbilly, cow, robot, and engineer DNA. You should give it the very best of your care until we come to retrieve him. If we don't make it, you will have no choice but to raise him as your own. And don't let prejudice from your community cause you to fail in the upbringing-instead, let love and broad-mindedness shine and they will know that you love him._

_The baby's name, by the way, is Kal-El. We named him after our old son (you may remember him as the great superhero Superman), who we sent to your planet long, long ago. Good luck-our infant's future is in your hands._

_Signed,_

_Jor-El and Lara_

_P.S. If you see Superman, tell him that we miss him very much._

They looked at the letter, looked at each other, and then looked at the baby. Bentley said, "Oh...so they want us to babysit this little guy?"

"The letter says so," said Vanessa. "But they also added that if they can't make it to Earth to retrieve him, we may get to adopt him."

Bentley's smile appeared on his face. If the parents of this little baby are dead, that means that the baby would be theirs to keep. But until then, they had to keep an eye on him. He said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's take this little guy inside with us."

Vanessa smiled and reached in to grab the baby. The baby squirmed and wriggled, but Vanessa stroked his udder-like head and cooed sweetly, "It's all right, cutie. I won't hurt you."

Bentley smiled and the couple turned to go back inside their house, leaving the empty rocket unattended.


	3. Chapter 2: Kiddie Garden

Chapter 2: Kiddie Garden

Charles was sitting in his private room in Neo-Detroit. He was happy with his new wife and child, but somehow he had been caught in between his past memories, memories of life with his former love, Blaze Raccoon (nee Cat). He loved her with all his heart, but then they were now divorced-Blaze became President Bert's second wife, while Charles married Bunnie and also became Cream's uncle.

What had happened to Cream's mother, Vanilla, was a mystery to him and the others. For a long time, she had a crush on him, but she had a new picture of him, of her and Charlie smiling together. Even though Blaze was now part of the Raccoon family, in her heart she still had a deep connection with Charles. No longer Charlie's dad, he had to be made an uncle, and he accepted it with no problem at all.

Blaze's parents, who were still living, adopted him into their family and he got to keep his last name-now it was Charles Roberts-Cat-Bunnie (or Charles Bunnie).

His wife Bunnie came into the room, holding her son Eric Roberts. He was a two-year-old Rabbit/Human/Cat/Dragon with a Dragon tail, Rabbit ears, Cat paws and a human body. Charles smiled, before looking at his watch and saying, "Oh, man...I'm late!"

"For the training again?" said Bunnie. "You know how the team wanted so much to win this week's game. That's why they chose you as their new coach."

Charles had just gotten a new job as the owner of the Washington All-Stars IBA Team (Intergalactic Basketball Association). The NBA had changed their name back in 2021, due to the historic event when Bert Raccoon became the first president to travel in outer space, to meet all the leaders of Mars, Venus, Neptune, Uranus (and you'd think it isn't really a planet!), Saturn, Pluto, and other planets as well.

Charles kissed Bunnie on the head and said, "I'd better head on over to work, love. I'll be home at 5 p.m., so I'll see you there." Then he headed out the front door.

"Bye, my sweet Charles," said Bunnie. She turned to Eric and said sweetly, "Eric, say 'bye' to your dad."

Eric babbled, "Bye, dada."

With Charles already gone, Bunnie went to Washington DC. She heard there was a new daycare opening over there, and it was owned by old Miss Primrose (you may remember her as the old teacher of Evergreen Elementary, where Bert and all his friends attended when they were kids). It was a building made to look like an old-fashioned schoolhouse, and it was called "Kiddie Garden". Everybody was there with their kids.

As soon as Bunnie got out with her son, she happened to meet Super Snooper and his wife Selena. She said, "Oh, hello, Snooper."

"Hi, Bunnie," he replied happily. "And I see you brought little Eric, too."

"What are you and Selena doing here?"

"It's the kittens' first day at Kiddie Garden. Boy, they were so excited, you can almost hear them peeping!"

And he was right. Bunnie heard a chorus of peeps and cries, which sounded like a cross between a baby bird's cry and a kitten's meow. She looked into the baby carriage and gasped in surprise. There were four little kittens in the carriage. But the one thing different about them is that they had wings!

"They're the kittens you were talking about?" asked Bunnie.

"Yes," said Snooper. He smiled and picked up one of the kittens. It was all white, with black and brown spots, and it had shiny amber eyes. He continued, "This is Selma. She was the first one who hatched." Selma looked up at Bunnie and purred happily. Bunnie smiled and cooed, "Hi, cutie."

Snooper put the kitten back into the carriage and proceeded to introduce the others. He said, "The next one over there is Lorna. She's the one with orange fur and green eyes. The white one with blue eyes is Daisy, and the last one is Sly, the chip off the old block. He has brown fur-just like mine."

"The kittens look just wonderful," said Bunnie. "How can you tell which kitten is which?"

"By the color of their fur."

Next to Snooper and Selena were Fox and Krystal. In Krystal's arms was baby Alice, who bore an uncanny resemblance to her father. And there was-you guessed it!-President Bert Raccoon and his family. Standing beside him was Blaze and their sons, four-year-old Charlie and two-year-old Arthur. On his other side was his other wife, Lisa, with baby Lucille gently sleeping in her fancy new pink baby carriage (lined with white faux fur).

"Dad," asked Charlie. "Why do I always have to go to school?"

"You're there, Charlie," answered Bert. "To learn many new things like reading and writing and the numbers."

"Arthur's not going to school, too, is he?"

"Of course not. He's just too young to go to school. But fortunately, Kiddie Garden is not just any school-it's a preschool and kindergarten put together. You and all the other kids may get to stay there while the parents are away."

Charlie stared at him in surprise. He stammered, "You're-you're leaving me, Dad?"

Bert nodded and said, "I'm afraid so, little buddy. I have so much work to do here, and I..."

In an instant, Charlie threw himself on the ground and bawled, "NO! I don't wanna stay here! I wanna go with you!"

"Charlie," said Blaze. "Your father is right. Sometimes it isn't fair for a parent to leave his child at a daycare, especially if it is new. I know you're pretty nervous, but it's a lot of fun once you get used to it."

Charlie looked up at his mother, tears in his eyes. He gulped and replied sadly, "Yes...Mom."

Finally, Miss Primrose came out and invited all the parents inside. The couples went in, one by one, and as soon as they were in the building Miss Primrose looked outside once more, before shutting the door. But then, she heard a loud screeching sound and a fancy car pulled up. Bentley and Vanessa came out of the car, and ran up to the old teacher.

"Bentley," asked Miss Primrose. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Miss Primrose," said Bentley, breathlessly. "This is my wife, Vanessa. I hope we're not late."

Miss Primrose happened to notice something wrapped up in a red blanket. She asked, "Is that your child?"

Bentley looked at the bundle, before replying nervously, "Uh...yeah."

Miss Primrose nodded and led the couple inside, shutting the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 3: The New Plan

Chapter 3: The New Plan

Planet Krypton was in a mess. Now that Morgana and Jackson had defeated them, the Kryptonians were made into slaves and forced to build the most powerful weapon of all-the Doom Blaster. While standing in the balcony of their new lair, Jackson said to Morgana, "You say you want to fight my brother and all of his friends. But there's one little flaw, though-ghosts can't fight solid forms like anyone, because if you punch him, your hand will go through. So, I suggest you need a good body-with that, you'll be in control of it, and nobody can stop you."

Morgana roared, "WHAT? I can't fight Jackson because I'm a GHOST?"

"I'm afraid so, Your Majesty."

Then she realized that Jackson was right-as a ghost, she can't hit Charles anyhow. So, she said, "Okay, Jackson. Show me the body you found, so I can take control."

Jackson replied, "I got one that is good."

He snapped his fingers and one of the thugs came in with a glass coffin. Inside of it was the long-missing body of Vanilla Rabbit, frozen in her unconscious state. Jackson continued, "This is Vanilla Rabbit. She's the sister of Bunnie Roberts, and she's also the one who had a crush on Charles. I knocked her out during her visit to the park. But she does have one daughter, who goes by the name of Cream Rabbit. And if you become her, you must bring Cream here, and you can make her do whatever you want-since you'll sound like her mother, you'll even make her like you."

Morgana sat in her throne and thought for a long while. She only wanted to get the alien blood first, but inhabiting the body of an innocent person like Vanilla looked like a good idea to her. She said, "All right. Jackson, go to Earth and kidnap Cream-have the kid at my side so she can spare fear and terror to the other kids, too, while I work on the adults. Open the coffin, then!"

Jackson nodded and yelled to the thugs, "Open the coffin!"

The thugs opened the coffin and Morgana went over to it. She said excitedly, "I can't wait to test my new body out..." She entered into Vanilla's lifeless body, and after the transformation was complete, Vanilla's eyes started to open. But instead of her usually pretty blue eyes, they were crimson red. And when she smiled, sharp fangs came out her mouth, and claws grew out of her paws.

The coffin opened, and she came out. She looked over her new body and smiled wickedly.

"Good work, Jackson!" she said. "Now, Charles and PowerPaws can't hurt their best friend, so long as I'm in her body. And Cream will become my new assistant of the Dark Side, and I will name her...Dark Cream! HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Morgana laughed, and so did Jackson and the thugs. Looking through the glass window, Jor-El and Lara had been eavesdropping and they heard about Morgana's evil plan.

"So, they're going to kidnap Cream," said Lara. "And defeat Charles and his Time Toon Cops! What are we going to do?"

Jor-El replied sadly, "Nothing, Lara. There's no hope in preventing Morgana from taking over the universe. And if she finds our son and uses his blood, we'd all be doomed for sure. There's got to be a miracle somewhere..."

Meanwhile, back on Earth, the parents were still at Kiddie Garden, with their children. Melissa, holding two-year-old Morris, turned to Bentley and said, "So, you've brought a kid."

Bentley nodded and replied, "Yes?"

"Oh, wow!" said Melissa. "I had no idea you two could ever have children. I thought Vanessa was sterile."

"Well, it was nothing, really."

"How did you get it?"

Bentley paused at that question. He didn't want everyone to find out about the baby he and Melissa found in their backyard, and he had to come up with a good excuse. He said, "Uh...in vitro fertilization."

Melissa said, "That's so amazing! Ralph and I were attempting the same thing, but it didn't work out very well. Who do you think the baby looks like? Does it have your eyes?"

She tried to peek under the blanket, but Bentley pushed her paw away. He laughed nervously and said, "You wouldn't-you wouldn't wanna know..."

Ralph said, "Are you trying to hide something from us, Bentley?"

"No, Uncle Ralph," replied Bentley. He was smiling nervously and his eyes started to twitch. Everybody turned to see what was going on. Miss Primrose, concerned, asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Bentley and Vanessa wouldn't show us their baby, Miss Primrose," said Melissa. "I wanted to see it, but they wouldn't let me."

"They had a baby?" said Snooper. "I wanna see!"

Bert chimed in, "Bentley! Show us your kid, little buddy!"

Burdened by the clamoring requests of the parents and their children, Bentley had no choice but to reveal the identity of the alien baby. He sighed and muttered, "All right, all right...here he is." He pulled the blanket away, and in an instant, everyone gasped in shock. The baby looked around, cooing.

"Bentley," said Lisa. "What...was..._that_?"

"This," replied Bentley. "Is Kal-El...and he's from Krypton. He's part alien, part hillbilly, part cow, part robot, and part engineer." They still stared at him. He continued, "But still, he acts like a normal kid. You'll get used to it in time."

Bert, his paws trembling, reached down in his pocket for a cell phone, dialed a number, and started speaking into it. He said fearfully, "Hello? This is President Raccoon. Get me agents from Area 51, pronto!"

Lisa snatched away the phone and pressed the number to hang it up. She said, "Bert, don't you have any common sense at all? The baby's only half-alien, and I remember you passing a law that declares extraterrestrials to be equal to humans and toons."

"Oh," said Bert, giggling nervously. "Sorry." He went over to examine the baby. He shook his clamp-like hand, tugged his tie, and patted his head. He smiled and said, "Say...the little kid doesn't look so scary after all. For a while there, I was thinking we've been invaded."

"Yeah," muttered Ralph sarcastically. "After watching too much late-night sci-fi TV shows."

Krystal asked, "Did you adopt the baby?"

"No," replied Bentley. "But he was sent to us by his parents from Krypton, who told him to take care of him until Morgana is defeated."

"What? Morgana is still at it again?"

"That's right. And the worst thing about it is that she wants the baby's blood as an ingredient for her Doomsday Potion, in order to complete the Doom Ray, which she will use to destroy us all!"

"And she's not willing to give up?" asked Selena.

After a soul-searching pause, Bentley replied, "No...she won't. She's still intent on defeating Charles, and there's nothing that can get in her way."

"Well, if that's so," said Bert, taking the cell phone from Lisa. "I'd better call him and warn him about this right away."

Bentley and Vanessa looked at everybody, and then looked at Kal-El, who was looking up at them a babbling curiously. Bentley muttered, "Don't worry, little guy. Soon, Morgana will be defeated once more...and you'll be back in your parents' embrace again."


	5. Chapter 4: Charles Gets The Message

Chapter 4: Charles Gets The Message

At the MCI Arena (which was still standing), Charles was looking at his team stats. It was a lucky season this year-the score was 204, and it was the half-week. Their next game was going to be on next week, so he only got a week to get his team ready. Just then, his cell phone rang. He put the paper down and answered the phone.

He said, "Hello, this is Charles Roberts, owner of the Washington All-Stars. Who is this?"

"Charles!" said the voice on the other end. "It's me, President Bert Raccoon. We've got a big problem!"

"What is it?"

"Morgana is back, and she's on Krypton. She's going to kill you!"

Charles became shocked. He said, "Great, not her again. I figure Jackson will be with her, too. Is she plotting something very evil this time?"

"It's _very_ evil, all right," Bert replied frantically. "She wants alien blood as an ingredient for her Doomsday Potion, in order to activate the Doom Blaster. Do you want to know where she would get that kind of stuff?"

"Where?"

"Bentley and Vanessa told me that they found a baby in their backyard. That baby is half-alien!"

"What was it doing there in the first place, anyway?"

"They also told me that a couple named Jor-El and Lara sent the baby to Earth. Do those names ring a bell to you?"

"...Superman's parents?"

"That's right! They wrote a note, which told Bentley and Vanessa to take care of the baby until Krypton is safe again. Unfortunately, I had already received the news from Cedric that the planet had already been enslaved. If we don't do something about this, we'll all be dead!"

"Bring everyone to the MCI Arena and meet me in my office. We'll think of a plan while we're there. Oh, and call PowerPaws, and tell her the same thing, too."

Bert replied, "Okay, Charles, I'll call her right away. Thanks."

Charles hung the phone up and went over to the window to look outside. A few miles away from the MCI Arena, a large building stood on the side of the street. It was called the TTC High School (formerly Charles Roberts High School-in 2017, it was renamed in honor of the famous Time Toon Cops). The bell rang, and human and toon students flocked out of the school. The last to come out was Cream Rabbit. She was 15 years old, and was now living with her new stepdad, Vector the Crocodile.

As she was heading for home, Jackson was near his Hover Car, waiting for her to fall in his trap. He transformed himself into a kind-looking wolf teacher, and when she came by, he strolled up to her and said with a smile, "Hello, Cream. Remember me?"

Hearing the voice, Cream turned around and saw Jackson standing by the car. She didn't know it was him in disguise-to her, he looked like her favorite science teacher, Mr. Wolfington.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Wolfington," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh," replied Jackson, trying to sound innocent. "I was...going to go to Jumba Juice around the corner."

"You're going to Jumba Juice? Can you get me a mango-carrot smoothie while you're there?"

This was the signal to attack. He transformed back into himself and shouted victoriously, "I got ya!"

Cream gasped in shock. She took out her Orange Light Saber (she was a cop-in-training with the TTC) looked at Jackson, with determination in her eyes. She said, "Jackson! It's you again! I'm going to turn you in right now."

Jackson smiled and replied, "I know where your mother is, Cream, and I can take you over to her. She sent me to come and get you-she misses you a lot."

Cream was shocked at hearing this. She asked, "How did you know about my mother, you monster?"

Walking towards her, Jackson said, "Listen-I won't hurt you if I take you. She is on Krypton, and I will take you there, so trust me."

Unaware of his plans, Cream decided to listen to him. She turned her Light Saber off and put it away. "Okay. I will trust you, if you promise me no tricks."

"I promise."

Just then, Jackson looked up to see Vector holding a sword. He could tell he was a Highlander, too. Vector shouted, "Cream! Get away from that man! He is pure evil!"

He ran towards Jackson and Cream, but Jackson pulled out a can of Sleep-O (courtesy of Acme Products) and sprayed it on Cream. She yawned deeply and began to sleep. Then, Jackson took out his sword. He said, "I see you are a Highlander, Vector, since you interfered and heard me about where Morgana is. I can't let you live, so you'll have to fight me in a Highlander battle and I got the edge, too."

Vector nodded and said, "A Highlander battle it is, then." He began charging towards Jackson with his sword, and as they clashed swords light came out back and forth. Jackson did a straight kick into Vector's chest, and as he was trying to regain balance, Jackson hit his sword out of his hand and slashed his chest. Heavily bleeding, Vector fell to his knees.

"You are not a good Highlander fighter, Vector," said Jackson with a menacing smile. "So, say goodbye to Cream-she will be with her mother from now on." Then, he sliced Vector's neck off, and his head came falling to the ground. He rose his sword into the air and quickly began hitting himself. He screamed as Vector's powers slowly seeped into his system. After all that was done, he laughed victoriously and cried out, "Now, I got your powers, pal! HA-HA-HA-HA!

Jackson took Cream by the arm and shoved her into the trunk of his Hover Car, and drove off into space. Later, the TTC police cars came and Sonic got out to see what was going on. He was shocked to see his best friend lying dead, his head still on the ground. Charmy Bee and Espio saw this and also became shocked.

Espio muttered sadly, "Oh, no...Vector."

They ran to check the whole thing out, but Vector's head was over there. "I'll bet Jackson did this. But why?"

Sonic called Tails on his cell phone, while Espio called Bert. Sonic said, "Tails, we've got bad news. Jackson killed Vector and kidnapped Cream."

"What?" said Tails on the other end. He was shocked. Even Cosmo was heard gasping in the background. "Oh, no...I will be right there, Sonic."

Espio said, "President Raccoon, we got some worse news-Jackson beheaded Vector and kidnapped Cream Rabbit!"

Bert replied, "I knew it! This is _not_ good."

Soon, everybody was in the office of the MCI Arena. Charles said, "So, Jackson killed Vector and kidnapped Cream?"

"That's what they told me," said Bert. "I know Morgana must be behind this."

"Besides," added Sidney. "What does she want with Cream, anyway?"

Charles replied, "I don't know. But maybe it has something to do with her plan to destroy all of us. Now, we know that Bentley and Vanessa found an alien kid in a rocket from Krypton. Right?"

"Right," the cops said in unison.

"She wants the baby's blood for her Doomsday Potion, which she needs to activate the Doom Blaster. Right?"

"Right."

"And she kidnapped Cream."

"I think I know why she wants her," said PowerPaws. "It's because she plans to use Cream as a shield to prevent us from defeating her. Or if not that, she could disguise herself as her mother and fool us into thinking she's our friend, so that we can't attack her."

"How did you know?" asked Mr. Whiskers.

PowerPaws replied, "Deductive reasoning. I get it all the time."

They stared at each other for some time. Then, Rocky said, "There might be another reason why we can't attack Morgana-she's a ghost."

"That's right, Rocky," answered PowerPaws. "I suppose you know the old saying, 'What goes around comes around.' So every time we defeat Morgana, she comes back for revenge again and again, and in every new form she takes on. That way, I can tell she's a repeat villain-an evil being who never takes 'no' for an answer. There's absolutely no way we could defeat her..."

Everybody hung their heads sadly. They knew it all along-since she is a ghost _and_ a repeat villain, it is unlikely that she would back down. But then, PowerPaws added, "However, I do know somebody who can."

They looked up at her again. Lisa asked hopefully, "Who, PowerPaws?"

PowerPaws replied, "I've been hearing the story of Morgana and her grisly crimes of the past, and I actually know how the story ends. It was Halloween, 1984-an event she swore she would never forget..."

FLASHBACK

_Halloween, 1984. Morgana was standing at the door of the old broken-down building, situated in the deepest darkest section of New York City. Kids in fancy costumes flocked by in search of candy. She groaned in exasperation-she hated children, especially babies. Suddenly, she turned and saw a short mysterious figure walking towards the building. He appeared to be the strangest man she had ever seen. The man was almost three feet tall, his fur was lightly brown (with a light tan around his mouth), and had ears like a rabbit. He also had orange hair and tiny brown horns. And he was dressed in a shabby brown coat and dirty pants._

_Supposing that he's a new customer (as well as her latest victim), Morgana approached the man and said slyly, "Well, hello, stranger. Why the long face? Is there something wrong going on with you, sugar?"_

_"Nothing, miss," the man said with a light British accent. Morgana smiled. She loved men who are from England! She continued, scratching his chin, "Ah, but I can see why you're feeling down. It looks like you need a little dose of vitamin M-and by 'M', that would be me."_

_The man looked up, smiled, and asked, "Really?"_

_"Sure, honey," replied Morgana, leading him inside the brothel. "Follow me this way, please."_

_She took him to her room upstairs. The room smelled awful, its walls were moldy, and it was infested with rats and cockroaches. The man sat in an old chair and waited while Morgana was in the bathroom getting dressed. She came out, wearing a neat lace negligee. She went over to the fireplace and grabbed an ax. It was rusty and stained with dried blood, but there's always a good reason to use it over and over and over again. As she began to sharpen the ax, she didn't notice that the man behind her was taking out a notebook and writing down something in it. Then he put the notebook back in his pocket and waited for Morgana to go back to him._

_After a few minutes and several practice whacks, Morgana hid the ax behind her back and went back over to the young man. She asked, "So, tell me, sweetheart-what are you going to pay me in return for my services?"_

_"None but a few pence," said the man. He reached in his pocket and took out five pennies. Morgana grabbed the money and took one look at them. She scowled and muttered, "Five cents? You've got to be kidding me..." She turned to him and continued, "Thank you. I hope you'll enjoy a long night of happiness and pleasure..." She added, with a malicious smile, "And I know it's going to be your last..."_

_She was about to swing the ax at him when the man suddenly dashed out of the chair and rolled over to the corner of the room. Morgana growled, "What was _that_ for?"_

_The man took a badge out of his pocket and showed it to her. That wasn't an ordinary male customer/victim-IT WAS A COP!_

_"Morgana O'Shannon," the man cried boldly. "This is Officer Rufus Dudley of the International League of Futuristic Heroes. You are under arrest for the murder of 49 men, and their wives and children!"_

_Morgana growled. She shouted, "YOU! You tricked me! You're going down for this!" She charged at him, but the man took out his laser gun and fired it at the ax, cutting it into two. Sensing that she lost her most precious murder weapon, Morgana feebly held up her hands. The man went over to her, put handcuffs on her wrists, and led her out of the building, where dozens of policemen were waiting._

_The man cried triumphantly, "This is the very woman who has continued to wreak havoc on the streets of Manhattan. Now that I've finally got her, she will never bother innocent victims ever again!" The policemen cheered, throwing their caps into the air. They chanted, "Dudley! Dudley! Dudley! Dudley!" The man beamed with pride and proceeded to push Morgana into his police car._

END OF FLASHBACK

"The person who caught Morgana," said PowerPaws. "Was none other than Rufus Dudley, officer of New Scotland Yard. He was famous all over the world."

Bert Jr. said, "Is that true?"

"Yes. And if that's not enough to surprise you, it might be obvious that he was the original Highlander."

"A person who lives in Scotland?" asked Mr. Whiskers.

PowerPaws replied, "No! A Highlander is a person born with extraordinary superpowers that he or she can use for good or evil. Rufus was the oldest Highlander on Earth-in fact, he's even older than our planet itself."

"Wow," the cops marveled.

"And he was from Krypton, a planet that was much older and more advanced than Earth. He came to Earth about 165 million years ago-he was only a young man back then. He was the only person to witness the rise and decline of dinosaurs-and he tamed one of them which is still living today. He survived the Ice Age, and taught the early humans how to read, write, and talk. And he was the witness to all the amazing events in history-Adam and Eve eating an apple in the Garden of Eden, the construction of the tower of Babel, the Trojan War, the Black Plague, the Spanish Inquisition, George Washington's crossing of the Delaware River...he's been through it all. He invented the weapons that were highly advanced in their time, and some of them were just experimental. In 1983, Rufus founded the International League of Futuristic Heroes, the first police department to employ the use of futuristic crime-fighting accessories, and the forerunner of our own department. Usually his team always worked undercover, making sure nobody else knows of their secret missions, to bust bad guys who are most likely to mess up the future of mankind. Rufus' greatest achievement, as I have already told you, was capturing Morgana and turning her in to the police-had she killed him and stayed alive, we would've been worse off as ants being conquered by an anteater. Then in 1992, Rufus retired and his team disbanded. To this day, nobody has known what became of the members of one of the greatest organizations of all time."

"So, you're telling us," said James. "That this Rufus Dudley is the only person who can defeat Morgana? Why didn't you tell us in the first place?"

PowerPaws hung her head in shame. She replied, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it sooner enough...you would've found out if I told you before we had to beat her at the Neo-Fairlane Mall two years ago. Rufus has told me that since he retired, he doesn't want to be involved in such emergencies like this one. After all, he's getting old, and if he tries to take on any dangerous tasks like tracking down an elusive criminal, he might die."

Bright Eyes asked, "Huh? You knew him in person? But why?"

PowerPaws sighed, before muttering, "...he's my father."

Everybody looked at her in shock. Rufus Dudley, legendary police officer...and the father of PowerPaws?


	6. Chapter 5: Home Alone

Chapter 5: Home Alone

Bentley was back home in Hollywood. He was angry-since Charles and all his friends (including the president himself) were going to go off on their latest mission, he had the unfortunate job of babysitting all of their kids. Miss Primrose, still shocked at the fact that Morgana was threatening mankind once again, she refused to supervise the children until everything was all right. So, she told Bentley to watch them for her.

"Now, Bentley," she said, handing Lucille to him. "The schedule includes play time, snack time, and nap time-I wrote it on this list so it'll remind you. And be careful while bottle-feeding Sly-he has a little bit of a colic there. Oh, and by the way, whatever you do, do _not_ let them out of your sight. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Miss Primrose," answered Bentley. Even after all those years, she was the teacher and he her student.

Miss Primrose said happily, "Good! The parents will be back to pick them up as soon as they're done with the battle on Krypton. Toodles!"

Bentley asked, "Wait! What about-"

Too late. She had already left before she could even give him an answer. Frustrated, Bentley slammed the door and looked at the kids, who were staring at him curiously. He said to them, "Well, what are you waiting for? Find something to play with." As they started to go about the room, he added, "But don't touch anything that's valuable or rare. That's _my_ stuff."

It was a hectic day for Bentley, as he tried to watch over the wild and crazy toddlers. At one time, Lucille was crawling around the living room floor when she looked up and saw a beautiful porcelain Louis XVI vase on a table. It was very large and very shiny, and thinking it's a toy, she tried to reach for it. Bentley saw this and dashed over to stop her, but just as he did that, he bumped into the table and the vase fell on his head, smashing into billions of pieces. He groaned and said, "My vase...and I just bought it on Ebay for 1,000 dollars!"

Suddenly, he heard a chorus of peeps, meows, and coos coming from the kitchen. He ran in there and became shocked-the Snooper quadruplets were in the kitchen, playing. Selma was looking inside a jar of chocolate chip cookies, Lorna was chewing on a dishrag, and Daisy was prowling around inside the fridge. Bentley slapped his paw onto his forehead and sighed in frustration. But then, he saw Sly looking at a microwave. Of all the kittens in the litter, he was the most curious-he had never seen a real working microwave before. So, he took an apple from the counter and put it in there, and pressed all of the buttons. Bentley shouted, "Sly! NO!"

KA-BOOM!

The entire kitchen was covered with warm applesauce. Bentley, with two kittens tucked under each arm, trudged out angrily. He muttered, "This is too much..." Then, he looked up at the clock. It was 12 at noon-lunchtime.

Bentley cleaned up the kitchen, cooked some macaroni and cheese, and served it in bowls to the kids. Charlie took one look at it, smelled his bowl, and stuck out his tongue. He said, "Yecch! I hate macaroni and cheese."

"What's wrong with it, Charlie?" asked Bentley. "Don't you like it?"

"No," replied Charlie. "There's too much cheese. I want less cheese."

So, Bentley cooked the macaroni with less cheese. When he brought it back, Charlie looked at the bowl and said, "More macaroni."

Bentley added more macaroni. "Less macaroni."

He took most of the macaroni out. "More cheese."

He added more cheese. "More macaroni."

He added some macaroni again. "Less cheese."

He took out the cheese again. "Less macaroni."

He took the macaroni out again. "More cheese and macaroni."

Bentley added more cheese and macaroni. Charlie looked at the bowl for a moment, and yelled, "Hey! It's too much!"

Bentley fumed. He cooked the macaroni and cheese in separate bowls, gave them to Charlie, and said, "Here! Less cheese and less macaroni! Are you happy now?"

Charlie smiled, but then he smacked the bowls into Bentley's face and said, "I want something else." This time, Bentley lost his temper. He yelled, "That's it! Nap time!"

Nap time came, and all the kids were fast asleep. This was a good relief to Bentley, as he tried to catch up on his sleep as well.. Just then, he felt a tug on his shirt, and he turned to see Kal-El standing there. He said, "Oh...Kal-El? What do you want?"

Kal-El whined plaintively. Bentley said, "Oh, you want me to tell you a story? All right...but this is going to be final, and you have to go back to your cot. Okay?" The baby nodded, and Bentley proceeded to pick him up and put him on his lap. Then he began the story. "Now, what should I tell you about? Oh, yes-I'll tell you about the time when my family first moved into the Evergreen Forest. We had come all the way from another town, because my dad had gotten a new job. My sister and I didn't get along very well, and when we went into the house..."

Kal-El listened attentively to Bentley's tale. He smiled-his parents never did get a chance to tell him lots of new stories, except the one about the history of Krypton. And now here was Bentley-he hoped in his heart that one day he would be adopted by him, in case his own parents happened to be dead.

Bentley concluded, "And in the end, Lisa got over what everyone calls the case of 'moving anxiety', and we all continued to live in the Evergreen Forest happily. So, you see-sometimes it's hard for you to adjust to new surroundings, but once you get the hang of it you'll see things in another point of view. For example, take the situation that would occur if Vanessa and I were to adopt you. You have friends over in Krypton-I'll bet there are some new ones on Earth. You're a new person around here, and the more they learn to respect you, the more accepted you will be. And best of all, you'll have a good chance to remember the mixed heritage that you somehow had received so long ago..."

Suddenly, he paused. Just _where_ did Kal-El actually come from? And _when_? The answer was not very far away. Holding Kal-El in his arms, Bentley made his way straight to the elevator, which took him to the library down below (celebrities like him now get to expand their homes, above the ground or underground). The library was full of so many books of the past and the present, and stacks of old newspapers and magazines as well. One of Bentley's favorite kind of mass media by-products was tabloids-this was the best place to explore the baby's mysterious origins.

Bentley got out one of the tabloids and looked at it. Reading the cover, he said, "So, this is 'The Weirdo Files'. And the date is June 2000. Let's see what it says about you..." He flipped the pages of the magazine, hoping to find some clues about Kal-El. He muttered, "No...no...not here...nope..." Finally, he found what he was looking for: "A-ha! Here it is."

He began to read the article, but as he continued his triumphant smile instantly turned into a worried frown. It said something about a man...a pregnant man! Bentley said, "So, there is a pregnant man who goes by the name 'Dilbert'. Who is this guy?"

Kal-El pointed to the page and babbled. Bentley said, "You're right, Kal-that must be your biological dad. But...how did you...?"

The baby wriggled out of Bentley's arm and jumped down to the ground. He then tugged on his pant leg and led him over to the rocket, which he and Vanessa had brought in shortly after they found him. Bentley asked, "You came...in a rocket?" Kal-El nodded. "But that's the rocket we found you in. Could that be the one that created you?" Kal-El shook his head and pointed to the magazine again. Bentley looked inside and gasped in shock. There, in a color photo, was another rocket-this time, it was smaller and more compact.

Bentley continued to read the article. It told how the rocket stung Dilbert and got him pregnant with the alien/hillbilly/cow/robot/engineer baby. He said, "I seem to remember a newspaper story based on the same article..." He went over to the newspapers, grabbed one, and read the headline. It read, "Custody Battle To Begin Next Week!"

Something in Bentley's mind snapped. He said, "That's it...that must be it! Now, I know how it goes: a man named Dilbert invented a rocket, which blasted off into space. The rocket not only collected alien DNA, but it also collected the DNA of a hillbilly, a cow, a robot, and 24 engineers, just before returning home and implanting the resulting embryo into Dilbert's butt. He becomes pregnant, and because of that, he gets fired. He tries to profit from this situation by selling his story to the tabloids and TV shows, and ends up getting sued. When the prosecutors win, he runs off, gives birth to you, and sends you to Krypton. Is that right?"

Kal-El nodded and babbled excitedly. Bentley continued, "I've seen a TV show once, which featured an episode with that kind of event. Now I know where you came from-this is going to make good tabloid material for Vanessa! Isn't that right?" Kal-El shook his head. "Oh, right-you needed to keep it a secret."

Bentley looked at Kal-El. He went on, "And just how old are you, anyway?" He looked at the newspaper again, and saw that the date was June 15, 2000. "You must've come from the past. I suppose you're going to turn one this year. The rocket that carried you might've made its way through the Black Hole, the main link between the past and the future. And the fact that the newspaper is only 1,010 years old, too."

Suddenly, he heard a desperate female voice shout out, "Bentley! Bentley Raccoon!"

Bentley turned around and saw a female raccoon materializing before him. It was Alexandra Raccoon, Bert's long-dead mother.

"Huh?" asked Bentley. "Mrs. Raccoon? W-what are you doing here?"

"Great danger is upon this very earth, Bentley," said Alexandra. "About a few days ago, I saw Morgana and her sidekick Jackson using a time machine to travel back in time to 2001, the year before the Golden Age of toon presence in the human world. She enslaved the people of Krypton, and forced them to build the Doom Blaster."

"I already know that. But why does she want to use it?"

"The Doom Blaster would seal off the portal to the Toon World. That way, Alexander Armington wouldn't be able to discover it. And without the Toon World and its life-changing effects in the Real World, all mankind will suffer the very fate they brought on themselves and thus the universe will be destroyed."

"How did you know Morgana was going to prevent the creation of Canerica by sealing off the portal to the Toon World?"

"She is pure evil. She has waited hundreds and hundreds of years for this opportunity to wipe out everything that we live for. And I know this, because...she was the person who killed me."

Bentley gasped in shock. Bert had told him the story about how his mother died. Now he finally learned that it was Morgana who sent Alexandra to her untimely death. He said, "How did she kill you, Mrs. Raccoon?"

Alexandra replied, "Morgana went to my house one night and set it on fire. Everyone got out alive-except me. And as I perished in the flames, I vowed to avenge my wrongful end and to take back what she deprived me of for so many years. I never lived to see my son grow up, marry, and have kids of his own..."

"He did."

"Then, I should be very proud of that."

"What do you want me for? I mean, what do you want me to do?"

"Just listen to me carefully, Bentley, and I will show you."


	7. Chapter 6: A Secret Revealed

Chapter 6: A Secret Revealed

On the TTC Jet heading from Washington DC to England, PowerPaws told her friends her part of her story, while they listened attentively to her.

She said, "My real name is Eugenia Victoria Dudley, and I am from the year 2988, 20 years in the past. My dad was the one who stopped Morgana from hurting any more people or toons while he was there. After he arrested her, he went to England and lived in a secluded mansion off on the cliffs of Dover. Since his team had broken up and went their separate ways, he never bothered to show his face again-he always wanted to be alone. Time passed on, and Dad fell in love with a beautiful human woman. He wanted to marry her and have children with her, but it was impossible."

"So what did he do?" asked Bert.

"He created a child," continued PowerPaws. "Which was me, of course. He took the DNA of a raccoon, and mixed it with my mom's. My dad called it a super-secret experiment, mixing animal and human DNA to create the very child he longed for. People started to laugh and said that it'll never succeed, but Dad just went on planning anyway. By the time I was born, the experiment had proved to be successful-unfortunately, my mother had died in childbirth, so my father took great pains in raising me in his mansion."

"Bummer," muttered Bert Jr.

PowerPaws went on, "When I was two years old, Dad began training me in the art of Asian self-defense, and on my third birthday he bought me my first weight-lifting exercise equipment. As I grew older, I grew stronger and smarter, and in no time I had become a young fearless girl, with an instilled knowledge of kung-fu, jujitsu, and tae kwon do. My father's greatest wish was to turn me into a police officer-I didn't agree with that idea, because I wanted to grow up to be a rock star. My life changed when I got trapped in a Cryo-Freezer in 2996. I was eight years old back then-and now, I'm 22. And that's why I am related to him."

Bert was amazed. He said, "Wow! So, you are the daughter of the legendary cop! I've been hearing so many stories about him, and now I know it's true."

Charles said, "I guess that's where my evil brother Jackson got that from, and my sister the Raven too. They must be immortals."

"Yes," said PowerPaws with a nod. "And so is my dad."

Tails, the pilot, was flying the jet. Smiling, he said, "Our next stop for our jet is jolly old England. We may get to see Danger Mouse there, too."

Bert said to Charles, "And we might get to see two great figures over there-Zack Hare and Volf. Zack's the new president of Russia and Volf is the Vice-President."

Charles smiled. He couldn't wait to see his two favorite Russian cartoons that he watched on YouTube. He replied, "Cool!"

The TTC met Danger Mouse, Zack, and Volf in Heathrow Airport, and they drove together to the southern English countryside, to Dover. Spotting a mansion far up ahead, PowerPaws said, "This is it-Dudley Manor."

It was a splendid-looking mansion, built just like one of those fashionable antebellum plantation houses in the Civil War-era South. The van arrived at its destination, and the Time Toon Cops went up to the door. Charles was about to touch the knocker when PowerPaws stopped him. She said, "Wait a minute, Charles. Dad doesn't like having strangers to butt in without his permission, so I'll have to ask him to let us inside." She proceeded to press the doorbell button. A British voice said via intercom, "This is Master Rufus Dudley of Dudley Manor. Who's there?"

"It's me, Dad," said PowerPaws. "I'm back."

The voice replied, "Come on in."

The doors opened and the Time Toon Cops walked into the foyer. The entire room was decorated with beautiful European paintings and ancient Greek and Roman sculptures. As the crew settled down on the couches and chairs, Bert Jr. asked, "Just how old was your father?"

"He's about a few million years old," replied PowerPaws. "And even at that age he's still active."

"But how come he claimed to be the true Highlander?"

"You'll see."

They heard footsteps coming, and turned around to see an old figure (with a wooden cane) at the foot of the stairs. This was none other than Rufus Dudley, ex-cop/founder of the International League of Futuristic Heroes. He looked far more different than the black-and-white photos Charles had seen-his hair was grey, his once-brown fur was also grey, and his ears were ragged but still straight. A small set of glasses perched across his black nose.

PowerPaws, noticing her father, got up and bowed solemnly. She said, "Father..."

"Eugenia Victoria Dudley!" Rufus shouted angrily, as he began to make his way down the stairs. "Where have you been? I've been waiting twelve years to see your face after you've left on a field trip to Canerica!"

"I'm sorry, Dad," replied PowerPaws shamefully. "I got trapped in a Cryo-Freezer over there, and then-"

Rufus said, "Never mind. I was always used to you disappearing and reappearing for over a period of time." Spotting the others, he asked sternly, "And who are they?"

"They're my friends-the famous Time Toon Cops. I know you've heard of them."

"I have, dear. I have."

Bert got up and introduced himself. He said, "My name is-"

"Bert Raccoon," interrupted Rufus. "Former cartoon star, TTC veteran, and president of the United States of Canerica. And that must be your old friend, Charles Roberts."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Dudley," said Charles, shaking hands with him. "I can't believe that after all those years of hearing stories about you, I finally get to see you in person!"

"That's very fortunate of you," replied Rufus. "Anyway, what are all of you doing here on this day of days?"

"It's about Morgana," said PowerPaws. "And her new plan to destroy the world."

"Her again! Why, of all the nerve!"

"You know her?"

"Come with me to my lab. I'll explain everything on the way."

Rufus led the Time Toon Cops to his expansive laboratory. There were tubes and glasses in every nook and cranny, and there were books about science and books about crossbreeding. Rufus said, "I knew it would come to this. I've hated and despised Morgana for as long as I can remember."

"And who was she to you?" asked Cooler.

Rufus replied coldly, "She...was my sister."

The cops were shocked. They shouted in unison, "YOUR SISTER?"

"Yes, indeed," said Rufus. "My twin sister. We were separated at birth-I was raised to be a great hero, while Morgana spent the rest of her life in the gutter, becoming a criminal as time passed on. I don't know how she got to Earth, but what I do know is that when she dies, her soul goes on to inhabit a certain person or animal. Last time, she was a lion."

"Is there anything you can do to help us?" asked PowerPaws. "I mean, to defeat Morgana and rescue Cream?"

Rufus shook his head solemnly. He replied, "I'm sorry. Morgana is much too powerful, and there's nothing that I can do to help you accomplish that feat."

Hunter said, "But _you're_ the hero! You've saved the world once, remember? Ever since I was a puppy, I wanted to be just like you!"

"Then, how can I be able to do that?" said Rufus. "I'm at a critical age. And I'm retired, too-there's absolutely no way I'm going to come out of my mansion and help you stop..."

"But Daddy!" PowerPaws cried pleadingly.

Rufus sighed, before taking off his glasses and cleaning them. He said, "Well...it seems I have no choice, do I? I guess I could just help you a little bit. But it comes with a heavy price-since the disbandment of the International League of Futuristic Heroes years ago, I've secretly taken an opportunity to form my own group and achieve the same goals my former team did."

Bert asked, "Really? Who are your new team members?"

Leading them to the next room, Rufus replied, "Follow me."

They came to the room, with a glass window on one side of the wall. Lisa peered inside and gasped in surprise. There were three people in the room behind the window. One was a small red female raccoon with a black mask and a black-and-red tail. The second one was a tall and thin grey cat. And the third one was a sweet female aardvark with golden yellow hair.

"These are my new team members," said Rufus, introducing the trio. "Roxanne Procyon, Samuel McGuffy, and Lucy Hooknose."

Lisa recognized them as her old friends. She cried out, "Roxy! Sam! Lucy!"

The three figures looked up, saw Lisa, and got up to go meet her. Roxy said happily, "Lisa! It's you!"

They embraced each other in a group hug. Lisa asked, "Where have you guys been?"

"It's a long story," said Lucy. "But we had the best time of our lives. It all started at a party over at the malt shop one night, and-"

Sam interrupted, "Lucy, there's no way anybody would believe that story. At least, we're so glad to see Lisa again-she hasn't changed one bit!"

"I'm married now," said Lisa. "My husband, Bert Raccoon, is the president of the United States of Canerica."

"No way!" marveled Roxy, Sam, and Lucy.

Rufus said, "That's enough. There's no time for reunion tales-there's so much that we've got to do..."

Meanwhile, back in Hollywood, Bentley was watching the whole scene from Alexandra's magic mirror ball. He said, "So, my sister's got her friends back."

"Of course, Bentley," said Alexandra. "There's nothing better than rekindling the sacred bonds of friendship."

Bentley peered into the ball once more. In the distance, just behind Rufus, was a small rocket. It looked just like the one he had seen in the magazine. Pointing to the rocket, he said, "There it is! The rocket that created Kal-El!"

Alexandra looked into the ball and said, "Ah, yes, I see it! I remember that rocket being launched on the day when Kal-El was conceived."

"How can you tell?"

"It flew right past the heavens, where I was still dwelling at that time."

"Does the rocket have something to do with what you want me to do right now?"

"It is as you say," replied Alexandra solemnly. "Rufus announced that he is unable to combat Morgana's evil force without his brand-new team. But the only thing that can truly defeat her is the miracle of new life."

"Which is...?"

"Your blood."

Bentley's face went pale white. He stammered, "My-my-my...my blood?"

"You have the blood of a genius. Legend has it that you were descended from one of the most famous figures in history: Lord Raccoon."

"Who is he?"

"He was one of Baron Reynard the Fox's friends, who secretly transported his riches to the new home of Baron Reynard and his family when they left the Great Forest. You and only you alone are the very person to stop Morgana and send her back to the deep and dark underbellies of the earth, where she belongs."

Still, Bentley was puzzled. He asked, "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Take a sample of your precious blood," said Alexandra. "And pass it off as Kal-El's. It is the only way it can render the Doom Blaster useless, and therefore it will deprive Morgana of her strength."

"So, it comes to this-I'll use my blood to destroy the Doom Blaster, defeat Morgana, and save the past and the future. Is that right?" Alexandra nodded. "But what about the kids? My friends told me to watch them for a while. I can't leave them alone like this."

Alexandra said, "Allow me."

With that, she stretched out her hand over the peacefully sleeping toddlers, and a strange glittering gold mist began to cover them. To Bentley's great surprise, the kids started to turn into their adult selves, until they got too big for their cots. After that, the gold mist disappeared.

"The children are now your crew," said Alexandra. "They will help you on your way to help the Time Toon Cops defeat Morgana and to accomplish the task that I commanded you to do. Oh, and Bentley-don't forget to tell your friends that they'll have to travel back to the year 2001 in order to get to Morgana's lair on Krypton. Goodbye, and good luck!"

Alexandra faded away out of sight. Bentley was awe-struck. Never in his entire life has he been given this very special job-and best of all, his crazy babysitting days were finally over! Suddenly, he heard someone yawn. He turned around and saw Charlie, now fully grown, waking up. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he moaned, "Is nap time over yet, Uncle Bentley?"

"Yes," Bentley replied. "It is."

The others soon woke up and looked over themselves. Realizing that they're not kids any more, they all screamed in terror. Alice said, "What's happened to us?"

"We're adults!" said the alarmed Daisy. She looked behind herself and added, "And our wings are so big!"

Arthur said, "How did we get to be this way?"

"I'll explain everything," replied Bentley, taking a laser gun from the shelf. After reloading it, he continued, "But first, come with me. We've got a world to save..."


	8. Chapter 7: The Time Machine, Part 1

Chapter 7: The Time Machine (part 1)

The Time Toon Cops, with Rufus and his team, went on their way back to London. Just then, they happened to see Bentley at the airport. They were so surprised to see him at a time like this.

Charles said, "Bentley, what are you doing here? I thought you were watching the kids."

"I was," replied Bentley. "But then, Mrs. Raccoon appeared to me, and she turned your kids into adults so they could help us."

Bert was shocked. He said, "You saw my mother? But how?"

Bentley continued, "She came to warn us that Morgana built a time machine to head to Krypton in the year 2001, to build a Doomsday Machine to block out the Toon World and the Real World. And if that happens, there would be no toons in the Real World, and Canerica will be no more."

"So, that's what my dad was worried about," said Alex II.

Then, Rufus said, "I have made many attempts to build a time machine for many years. I didn't make it a reality, but you guys did. However, I'll make an offer to continue my dream by turning an old Hummer into one."

"And how can you do that, Dad?" asked PowerPaws.

Rufus replied, "Do you remember that car dealership just beyond the corner behind Big Ben and Parliament, called 'Crazy Sam's'? He sells old and new cars over there, so if we can get a Hummer from him it'll be a piece of cake. Oh, and I just happened bring one of my personal friends, a Doc Brown."

Bert Jr. asked, "Isn't he the guy who built that time-traveling car in 'Back to the Future'?"

Rufus nodded and said, "Yes. If he did it in the movie, why, he'll do it again."

"That's right," said Alex II. He turned to Tails, handed him a blueprint, and said, "Tails, buy a Hummer from Crazy Sam's, and convert it into a time machine. Here are the plans for it."

Tails nodded and said, "Okay, I will get on it." With that, he and Doc Brown began to head on over to the car dealership to get a Hummer and to build a time machine.


	9. Chapter 8: The Time Machine, Part 2

Chapter 8: The Time Machine part 2

It took the two scientists three hours to convert the Hummer into a time machine. When it was finished, they came back with the car, which looked almost like the one in "Back to the Future".

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Tails. "I give you...the Time Car."

"Wow," said Arthur. "That's so cool!"

Sam asked, "But who's going to drive it?"

Bentley walked over to the Time Car, saying, "I will. And my team is coming with me." He and the grown-up kids entered the car and put on their seat belts. The TTC went back to their vans (with Rufus and his team following behind).

"Morgana's got Cream," said Charles. "And she also got Vanilla's body. This going to be tough." He turned to Alex II and asked, "So, you have any ideals?"

Alex II replied, "I invited Danny Phantom over to join us. He can turn into a ghost and enter into Vanilla's body to take Morgana out."

Danny appeared out of thin air, startling the cops. He said, "I'm ready, sir, and thanks for having me on the mission."

Alex II continued, "And for Cream, the Light Swords can cure her, too. I got them with me." He pointed to the Light Swords, which were fastened securely on his back.

PowerPaws was busy punching in the numbers to form the date. After this, she said, "The date is set to Krypton, on April 26, 2001. We're ready to go."

Charles nodded, and with determination in his voice he shouted, "Bentley! Begin the countdown!"

"Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one...BLAST-OFF!"

With that, the TTC vans and the Time Car blasted off into the cloudy sky, disappearing out of sight.

Meanwhile, back on Krypton in 2001, Morgana was training Dark Cream while Jackson was training on his own. She thought, "_I need the blood from an alien baby. I remember him being sent here, but he's nowhere to be found. What's going on with those parents of his? I know..." _She said to Dark Cream, _"_I've got a favor to ask you."

"Yes, Mommy?" said Dark Cream.

Morgana replied, "Find Superman's parents, Jor-El and Lara, and bring them to me. I want to find out where they have sent the kid."

"Yes, Mother. Since we can turn the sun red, they will be easy to find." And with that, she left with 4 Thugs to find Jor-El and Lara. Morgana smiled and said, "Good, my daughter. I know you will do very well."

Outside, Jor-El and Lara had already escaped the chain gang and were now trying to hide from Morgana. They knew she was looking for them. Jor-El said, "We'd better find a new hiding place before Dark Cream can find us."

"Yes," said Lara, worried. "But where? They've destroyed half of Krypton."

At last, they found a large piece of a wall in the city. But when they went behind it, there was Dark Cream and her 4 thugs. Spotting the Kryptonite couple, she laughed triumphantly and said, "I found you! Lucky thing I have good ears."

Jor-El grabbed a large stick and tried to defend himself and his wife. Dark Cream laughed and said, "You think you're going to beat little old me with a stick? I don't think so!" Then, she did a roundhouse kick to break the stick and hit him real hard, causing him to fall on the ground. The couple were weakened, and the thugs proceeded to grab them and drag them away.

"Good! Now, take them to my mother-she'll know what to do with them! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"


	10. Chapter 9: The Chase Is On!

Chapter 9: The Chase Is On!

The TTC went through the Black Hole from the future to the past, and soon they were flying across the dark corners of outer space, on the road to Krypton. Lucy asked, "We don't know where the Toon World is. Do you?"

"Yes," replied Lisa. She took out a map and spread it across her lap. Pointing to a small black spot in the middle, she continued, "When Alex II's grandfather discovered the Toon World, it was situated within the radius of the Bermuda Triangle. Morgana's Doom Blaster could send its rays into it, thus polarizing the electric components of the triangle and shutting down the portal. That way, she'd make sure that the Toon World will never be discovered."

"And if that happens," added Bert Jr. "Then Canerica won't exist, Dad wouldn't be president, and the toons wouldn't be living in the human world."

"But what happens to the Toon World and the Real World if the portal is blocked off?"

Bert replied, "There would be disastrous results. In fact, there's a chance that both of the worlds would be..." He whimpered. Colleen finished the sentence. She said, "The worlds would be destroyed, leaving nothing but dark matter."

"I created the Bermuda Triangle," said Rufus. "To keep the two worlds intact. I myself convinced Dr. Armington to conduct an experiment that led to the discovery of the Toon World."

PowerPaws looked at Rufus. She was astonished. "You did, Dad?"

"When I first came to Earth, I made a prophecy that one day, the toons and humans would soon form a government that would declare peace all over the world and all across the galaxy. For that reason, I created the portal to the Toon World, and kept it hidden until the year 2002 came along. I've known everything about the Toon World since I was an infant-and I was sure the toons would be more willing to come in contact with humans when they have their chance. The reason why I've kept it a secret until now is because of Morgana's opposition to the idea. Once she was gone for good-or so we thought-I had the opportunity to reach out to Dr. Armington and tell him to do an experiment that would reopen the portal to the Toon World, and change the lives of both humans and toons everywhere. People have now counted on the Bermuda Triangle to keep close contact with the Cartoon World for many centuries to come, and if Morgana uses the Doom Blaster to seal off the portal, that could spell doom for us all."

Charles said, "So, we've got to stop Morgana, rescue Krypton, and keep the portal from being sealed off. Right?"

"Right!" said the toons in unison.

Just then, they heard a loud buzzing sound in the distance. Rufus muttered, "Uh-oh..."

"What was it, Daddy?" asked PowerPaws. "Was there something wrong?"

Bright Eyes peeked through the periscope and gasped in shock. Outside, trailing the TTC vans and the Time Car, were giant bugs with long scaly bodies and large wings. She shouted, "Bugs!"

"No," said Rufus. "They're the Epsilons-the space locusts. The worst intergalactic threat ever to roam the galaxy. And the most hated by all the planets."

"What are they going to do to us?"

"Far worse than you can imagine. They have gamma ray guns that can penetrate even the tough skin of an elephant, and if that's not enough, they have strong jaws that can tear off a person's head and sharp claws that can rip your entire body apart, inside and out."

Charles reached into his pocket for his stun gun, loaded it, and said, "I think we can try to fend them off with our stun guns. That should slow them down."

"But they won't! The Epsilons' scales have the efficiency of an ancient Roman soldier's shield-not even a single ray of a stun gun like yours would be successful enough to kill them!"

Babs asked, "Then what would we do now?"

Rufus replied solemnly, "The one thing I'd do if I ever got into a situation like this." With that, he lifted up his cane and pressed a red button on its side. The cane instantly transformed into a Light Sword, its glowing red flames emanating from it. Bert asked, "What's that?"

"It's his favorite weapon," said PowerPaws. "The Sword of Vulcan."

James said, "Hey, I get it. Vulcan is the Roman god of fire-that's a perfect description of the sword. But...what are you going to do with it?"

Rufus answered, "I found this sword upon the slopes of Mount Vesuvius, just before it erupted and destroyed the town of Pompeii-and it was a beautiful little town, too. The only weakness the Epsilons have is their fear of fire. They don't want to go near it, neither do they want to get sliced by it, because one single stroke could send a target up in flames."

"Did you ever use it?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Many times. In my League days, it was the only weapon that I could rely on for cutting criminals down to size. Of course, some villains would give up in a twinkling the moment they see this sword light up. It never failed me, not even in the most dangerous scenarios."

"But did you ever use it to defeat Morgana?"

Rufus looked at his sword, shook his head, and said, "No."

Charles said, "Then, this might be a good time to use it on the Epsilons. We'd better hurry before they-"

Just as he said that, the alarm buzzed. The voice on the intercom said, "Team 8 to Team 1! This is Brandy calling. Our van has been hit!"

Charles grabbed the radio speaker and said, "Brandy! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," replied Brandy. "Just a little scratch. Anyway, one of the Epsilons caught up to our van, and now it's trying to pry the doors open!"

Rufus said to PowerPaws, "Eugenia, have your sword ready. It's time to slice those bloody bugs!"

"Got it, Dad," PowerPaws replied dutifully. She followed him to the roof of the van. Charles said, "All right. Tell the other teams to have their stun guns ready."

The TTC got on top of their vans and started shooting at the Epsilons. The Epsilons buzzed angrily and shot back at the teams. The gamma ray guns were too much for them, but still they kept on shooting. Bert took out his walkie-talkie and spoke through it, saying, "Bentley! Where's Kal-El?"

"He's safe with me inside the van," replied Bentley, as he paused to reload his gun. "Those nasty locusts won't be after him as long as I'm here!"

"But-"

"Trust me, Bert! I've been playing many space-themed arcade video games since I was a kid-this is gonna be a piece of cake!"

"But Bentley, did you ever thought of protecting your Time Car with a force shield?"

Bentley looked over the sides of the Time Car and gulped. He knew he should've asked Charlie to use his force shield to protect the car-he has superpowers, after all. Suddenly, he felt something sting him in the right shoulder. A hot burning pain stunned him. He was shot!

"Oh, man!" said Bentley, grimacing with pain. "I've been shot, you guys!"

Charles said, "That's not going to stop us. We have to keep going!"

The fighting continued. Rufus and PowerPaws killed the Epsilons, but to their surprise, the remains of the bugs evolved to form more Epsilons. And that happened every time they got sliced by the swords. PowerPaws said, "Our swords wouldn't stop them! They're multiplying!"

"But we can't give up," said Rufus. "There's more to keep off. I don't care if they grow to the millions!"

"Too late."

By that time, the slain Epsilons had grown from a team of five to a team of five million. They were doomed! Bert Jr. slapped a paw to his forehead and muttered, "I knew this is not going to end well..."

The newly formed army of Epsilons fired their gamma ray guns all at once, damaging the TTC vans and the Time Car. As they watched the team fall away out of sight, the Epsilons buzzed victoriously. Charles shouted, "Guard yourselves, team! We're going down!" And sure enough, the TTC fell down out of space, farther and farther and farther, until...

CRASH!

The TTC and their vans and Time Car landed on the ground with a thud. When they had gained consciousness, they looked around and saw that they were in what seemed to be a deep, dark forest. It looked just like any forest they had seen on Earth-beautiful evergreen trees, refreshing rivers, soft grass, and all the plants that you can name. The only thing that was different about the forest is that it also contained many exotic alien-like creatures that resembled the animals of Earth.

Dazed, Amy asked, "Where are we?"

"I don't know," said PowerPaws. "But my guess is that we must have crashed onto some kind of strange planet. The whole environment looks familiar, though."

Sidney said, "Yeah-especially with all this oxygen."

Bert looked at all the trees and gasped in amazement. He said, "This place looks just like the Evergreen Forest! That could mean we're home!"

PowerPaws shook her head, saying, "I don't know, Bert. If this is _really_ the Evergreen Forest, then why are all those creatures here? There's a bird that has purple plumage, a small cat with light-green fur, and a deer with antlers the size of broom handles."

"Some weird critters," scoffed Exile. "The only creature that's stranger than those things is Muzzle."

Hunter snickered, while Muzzle gave him a stink eye. Then, Rufus said, "I know exactly where we are now. I've heard of this planet once. And there are thousands of stories and legends regarding it."

Charles asked, "Well, what is it?"

All of a sudden, they heard a rustling noise coming from the bushes. The TTC froze. Lucille whispered, "What...was...that?"

"Beats me," Snooper whispered back. "I hope it's not one of the Epsilons."

The team watched as a figure crept from out of the brush. It was a tall fox, evidently a male, with red fur and a big bushy tail, and it was wearing a blue mooseskin tunic with a dark-brown cape. In his paws, he held a small sling pouch with stones. The fox looked around cautiously, perhaps to see if there were any intruders. The TTC didn't move or say anything-they stood there in silence, hoping that the fox wouldn't spot them. But then, the fox happened to see them. He crept closer and closer to them, and scrutinized them with careful detail. Coming upon Brandy, he stopped to look at her. He put down his pouch and began to take a closer look at her. When he tapped her gently on the nose, Brandy sneezed. The fox jumped back in surprise.

Now that they have been discovered, the TTC knew it was useless to run away or defend themselves. But perhaps, there could be another way-to talk the fox out of killing them. Rufus came up to the trembling fox and spoke in the native language he knew the fox could understand: "Excuse me, sir. Don't hurt us. We come in peace."

The fox looked up and Rufus and stared at him. Rufus continued, "We came all the way from the planet Earth, and we were on our way to Krypton when-" The fox muttered something in his native tongue. Lilo asked, "What did he say?"

Rufus replied, "This fox is demanding our identity. That is to say, who we are."

"You can tell him we're the Time Toon Cops."

Rufus nodded, before going back to the fox. He continued, "My name is Rufus Dudley. You may know me as the former leader of the International League of Futuristic Heroes." The fox nodded, prompting him to go on. "And these are the Time Toon Cops, or the TTC. They came back in time from the year 3010. But pray tell me-what year is this?"

The fox replied. Rufus said to the cops, "The Year of the Moose. That's 2001-this is it!"

The TTC teams cheered, but the fox held up his paw, to let them know that he wasn't finished yet. He spoke again. Rufus said, "Oh, I see...he wants to tell us something about Brandy."

"Me?" said Brandy.

"Yes, you." Rufus turned his attention back to the fox and inquired, "Well, what about her?"

The fox answered, his eyes aglow with excitement. Rufus gasped. He said, "Why, Brandy, you're...you must be...it couldn't be possible!"

Brandy asked, "What did he say about me?"

Rufus drew a deep breath, before replying, "You, Brandy Harrington, are the long-lost daughter of King Faolan. You're a princess!"

The TTC gasped in surprise. They didn't know their team member was part of royalty. Mr. Whiskers said, "Brandy! You were a princess?"

"I've always wanted to be one," replied Brandy. "Not in a literal sense."

The fox picked up his sling and turned away from the group. He looked over his shoulder, smiled, and waved his paw. Mr. Whiskers said happily, "Bye, Mr. Mystery Fox!"

"He isn't saying goodbye, Whiskers," said Rufus. "He wants us to follow him."

Charles said, "Let's go, team."

The TTC proceeded to follow the fox deep into the forest. Along the way, Bentley said, "I think you forgot to ask him what planet are we on."

Rufus translated Bentley's question into the fox's language, to which he replied. Rufus said, "The planet we are on is the planet of the foxes-Vulpes."

"Vulpes? We're on the planet Vulpes?"

"Right."

At last, they emerged from the deep and dark forest, only to see a large stone wall with a wooden door in the front. The fox spoke, and Rufus said, "Over there is the village of Nuala. And guarding the village is the great stone fortress. Only the Vulpians are allowed to enter the village, excluding outsiders like the Epsilons."

"What do they know about the Epsilons?" asked Bentley.

The fox spoke again. Rufus said, "The Vulpians fear the Epsilons far more than we do. It was them who contributed to the great famine of 1389."

"Well, can you ask him to convince the guards to let us in?"

Rufus talked to the fox. The fox nodded, and he led the TTC to the entrance of the stone fortress. He talked to the giant guards, who stared at them for a few moments. Finally, they grunted willingly and opened the wooden gate. Rufus said happily, "Here we go!"


	11. Chapter 10: King Faolan

Chapter 10: King Faolan

The TTC followed the fox inside Nuala, the village of the Vulpians. There were foxes everywhere, male and female, young and old. Unlike the fox that the team met, they wore what appeared to be clothes made out of buckskins, in the form of dresses for the women and shirts, coats, and pants for the men. The children, who were seen frolicking around the village, also wore buckskin clothes.

"Rufus," asked Tails. "We all know that the fox was wearing a blue tunic. How come the others aren't dressed like him?"

Rufus replied, "The culture of the Vulpians resemble that of the ancient Celts. They even have Celtic names. But as for their way of fashion, it is only the noble and highborn who are allowed to wear blue clothing. The peasants, because of their lowly status, are to wear plain clothes made from the dried and tanned hides of a moose."

"And who would ever declare a law like that?"

Suddenly, someone said (with a sharp Irish accent), "King Faolan said so."

They stopped and looked at the fox, who was leading them. Charles said, "Did you say something?"

"I did," replied the fox. "I don't just babble off in my own native tongue-I do it in English, too."

"How did you learn to speak English?"

"Well, Rufus here did. He was a frequent visitor to our planet, and he taught all of us to speak English. Surprised?"

Sasha said, "Well...we're surprised, at least."

The fox bowed politely and continued, "True. My name is Ardal. I'm the king's personal servant and his loyal bodyguard."

"Hello, Ardal," said Bert, shaking hands with him. "It's nice to meet you. Tell us-is it true that Vulpes is the planet of foxes?"

"It's up to the king to discuss the history of our planet with you. In the meantime, I will bring all of you to the palace, where he will be promptly waiting."

They continued walking through the village. Bentley looked up and saw a bunch of hunters carrying a dead moose into the village, and bringing it to the women. They then proceeded to skin the moose, cut up its parts, and give them to the women. Bentley asked, "Is that a...?"

"A moose," replied Ardal. "The staple of this year's Moose Festival, the most sacred holiday of the Vulpians. The men go out hunting and return with their kill. The skin is peeled off to make new clothes and the meat is included as an ingredient to a wide variety of dishes, like soup."

"I'm surprised that the moose is the only Earth animal to be seen on Vulpes. Do you know how they got here?"

"It's not known how or when the moose started to show up on the planet. But here's a little story that might be of interest to you-our distant ancestor, Baron Reynard the Fox, found a stray moose antler on the way out of the Great Forest, tied a crow feather to it, and flung it up into the sky. Eons later, when our forefathers set foot on the planet, they were surprised to find large herds of moose and flocks of crows everywhere in the forest, amongst other exotic species. Ever since that gleeful day, moose and crows have been part of our traditional diet. And of course, we eat a great deal of fruits and vegetables, too-we brought the seeds from Earth and planted them here."

Spotting a long row of fresh corn, Bentley said, "I understand. Say, when will this Moose Festival begin?"

Ardal answered, "It begins whenever the king is ready." Approaching a large cave-like castle covered in a mixture of mud and moss, he continued, "Looks like we're here." He went up to the guards and spoke to them. The guards stood still, reluctant to let them enter the domain. But when Ardal pointed to Brandy and they saw her, they gasped and bowed down, before standing back up and opening the door.

The TTC entered a large and beautiful room. Of course, there were servants other than Ardal himself, but like him they wore blue mooseskin tunics (with long skirts for the women). Up ahead was a rocky throne, upon which a noble-looking male fox was sitting. Ardal approached the foot of the throne and bowed down solemnly. He muttered in his native Vulpian speech, "Your Majesty..."

The fox looked down at Ardal and replied, "Ardal? Where have you been? I thought I had sent you out into the forest to catch some crows for the Moose Festival feast."

The cops stared at the fox in awe. Bright Eyes whispered, "Is that him? King Faolan?"

"Yes, indeed," Ardal whispered back. "The king of all the villages of Vulpes. He lives here in Nuala."

They gasped. The fox on the throne _is_ King Faolan, in the flesh! Ardal went back to the king and said, "Forgive me for returning too soon, Your Majesty, but when I was in the clearing, I found the most extraordinary person in our planet's entire history."

King Faolan raised an eyebrow. He asked, "Who is it? It better not be Jabba the Hutt."

Introducing Brandy, Ardal replied humbly, "Your daughter, Princess Brandy."

King Faolan got up out of his throne and went over to take a closer look at her. Then, he smiled. He said, "Brandy? Is that really you?"

Brandy looked up at the king. She said, "Dad?"

The two looked at each other for some time. Then, they laughed and shared a tender hug. King Faolan shouted happily, "Oh, Brandy! It _is_ you! After all those years of searching and grieving, I never expected to experience such joy over seeing my precious daughter home again!" He hugged her once more, before turning to Ardal and saying, "Ardal, tell the other servants to prepare the feast."

"Again?" asked Ardal, puzzled.

King Faolan replied, "No! It's going to be two feasts-no, wait, it's three. The first one will be for the Moose Festival and the second one will be held to celebrate my daughter's return!"

Brandy said, "But what about the third one?"

King Faolan answered with a wink, "You'll find out."

The king then ordered Ardal to go outside and blow on a bone horn, to signal the beginning of the Moose Festival. Soon, the village was alive with the sound of drums, tambourines, flutes, and bagpipes. The sounds of the cheerful Celtic melody filled the entire village, and it reminded Brandy of the music she heard while she was vacationing in Ireland. Young women, decked out in fancy burgundy dresses and crowns of fresh roses, danced in time to the music in the middle of the square. Everybody clapped their hands and cheered, laughing, talking, and singing. Then, the girls parted, and a bunch of men began charging in, wearing moose skulls on their heads and buckskin capes. With flint swords in their paws, they danced a merry jig that was a cross between a Highland fling and a variety of Asian martial arts fighting moves.

Then came the feast. Everybody sat down to enjoy a good meal of roasted moose, crows, fresh corn, and a good deal of other delicious treats. In the middle of the feast, King Faolan stood up and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. All fell silent as he said, "Citizens of Nuala! It is my great pleasure to announce the most joyous event ever to occur during the great Year of the Moose. It is on this very day that I have finally found my long-lost daughter, Princess Brandy." When they saw Brandy sitting by his side, they began to cheer wildly.

The TTC were still curious about Brandy's origins. Charlie asked, "How did you know Brandy was your daughter?"

"It's a long story," said King Faolan. "You see, it all started many years ago-in 1988, I think-the Year of the Fish. I was vacationing on Earth, and while in Florida I met the most beautiful woman in the entire galaxy. Her name...was Aurora Harrington of the Florida Harringtons." He showed them the photo of a beautiful-looking female dog. Lisa said, "She looks just like Brandy!"

King Faolan replied with a sigh, "Yes, genetic resemblances can be so surprising. Anyway, when we first met, her family was holding a great big birthday party for her. She told me that at the time of her birth, her owner arranged for her to marry a wealthy dog from Texas, named Henry Turlington."

"The father of Tiffany?" asked Brandy.

"Right. However, she didn't like him-she wanted to be with other dogs who were not part of her noble heritage, like mongrels and animals of other species. She was a wild woman, they say-she preferred freedom over the comforts of luxury, longing to walk amongst the lower class. And that's when she saw me. She didn't know that I, too, was of noble origin-before we knew it, we fell deeply and madly in love. Then, it happened. One day, her owner and her family found out that I was with her. It was discovered that she was pregnant, and they regarded me with a sharp sense of fear, suspicion, and anger. Aurora had mated with an outsider, and with that, they kicked her out, and told her that since she broke the sacred family rule about coexisting with lower class creatures, they didn't want to see her again-not even in the years to come. Filled with pity for my mate, I took her back home to Vulpes, and settled her in my palace. Months passed by, and soon our daughter was born. She took after her mother a great deal, but within her veins she carried every ounce of rich Vulpian blood."

"So, I'm half-Vulpian, right?"

"Exactly. I loved you with all my heart, and gave you everything you wanted. I was glad to see you take your first steps, say your first words, cut your baby teeth, and all those milestones a proud parent could look forward to."

"But where's Mom?"

King Faolan sat still, a sad expression on his face. He answered, "She disappeared when you were only a baby. Nobody has ever heard from her since. But then, the Epsilons attacked the village and took you away. And I never saw you again..."

"But I survived, Daddy," said Brandy. "One of the Epsilons that carried me crashed into a meteorite, and fell down to Earth, landing in Florida. The owners of the Happy Strays Puppy Pound found me in Fort Lauderdale, and took me in."

King Faolan looked at Brandy and chuckled. He said, "So, that's how you lived through the whole ordeal."

Brandy replied, "I'd tell you about my adventures in the Amazon rainforest with Mr. Whiskers, but that's just another story."

"That's okay. You can talk about it after the feast. After all, love conquers all things. And speaking of which..." Turning to the villagers, he continued, "I also have more great news. You know the Moose Festival is the best time for weddings, right? I thought so. And you may happen to know that on the day my daughter was born, I had arranged for her to marry a man who is just about the same age. It is with pride and dignity that I announce the engagement of Princess Brandy to Derrick Armington of the Armingtons!"

Everybody cheered. Brandy was shocked-she didn't know anything about an arranged marriage. Bert said, "Derrick? Who's Derrick?"

"He's my cousin," answered Alex II. "The son of Michael and Mariana Armington. He's a half-fox and half-German Shepherd Mixer. He was with us today-I wonder how he'll take this piece of good news..."

"But what about our mission?"

King Faolan happened to overhear the conversation. He asked, "What mission?"

Alex II drew a deep breath, before replying, "Our mission was to stop Morgana. Perchance you know her?"

King Faolan and his subjects looked at each other, before shaking their heads. Ardal said, "Unfortunately, no. We haven't even heard of her."

"Morgana was my sister," said Rufus. "She's the evil spirit who's now plotting to destroy the portal to the Toon World and put the entire galaxy into chaos. If we don't stop her, who knows what will happen to you and your people?"

"And I heard she's going to destroy our world, too, isn't she?"

Rufus nodded. He replied, "Yes. We were on our way to Krypton when the Epsilons chased us. In a matter of minutes, we were defeated, and our vans were wrecked, and with that we came crashing down to this planet, where your servant found us."

King Faolan said, "You can't get past the Epsilons-as you can see, they're invincible. No sword or laser gun could penetrate their tough scales. But I do know a way to get rid of them once and for all. Do you want to know a secret?"

He proceeded to whisper into Rufus' ear. Meanwhile, Alex II had gone over to talk to Derrick about the arranged marriage. Derrick was stunned. He said, "King Faolan wants me to marry Brandy? How was I connected?"

Ardal said, "You are the son of a half-human/half-German Shepherd hero of Earth. He came to live in Vulpes for a while, married the king's niece, and fathered you, so you are part fox. Brandy is half-Vulpian, and she is also related to you through Princess Mariana-intermarriages between family members are not uncommon on this planet, mind you. You two were supposed to get married on your 18th year, but the Epsilons ruined it by kidnapping Brandy and taking her to Earth, where she has lived ever since."

"So, you're saying," asked Derrick. "That Brandy is my girlfriend? I never had a crush on her or anything like that."

Brandy came over and added, "And Derrick wasn't my boyfriend, either. I can't believe Dad would do something crazy like planning to marry me off to someone that I don't know personally."

Taking out a walkie-talkie, Alex II said, "Maybe you should try getting to know each other sometime. And while you two settle this, I will contact the Repuplic, Dog Stars Patrol, JLA, and the X-Men to help us keep the Epsilons busy while we make our escape." Then, he walked away.

By that time, King Faolan had already finished telling Rufus the secret. He said, "What do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea," replied Rufus. "We'll try it just as soon as we continue our journey."

King Faolan held him back and said, "Wait a minute, Rufus. You and your crew can't leave all of a sudden. You're my best pal, and I've known you since I was a pup. So, why don't you and the Time Toon Cops stay here for a few months and get acquainted with the whole village? It'll give you plenty of time to work on the broken vans and plenty of time for me to prepare the wedding feast."

Rufus thought for a moment, before saying, "All right. I'll ask Alex II and see what he thinks." He went over to Alex II and told him about King Faolan's offer. Alex II said, "The king wants us to stay here in Nuala?"

"Yes, Alex II," replied Rufus. "We still have enough time to get on with our mission, so this might be the best opportunity to fix our vans and go on our way. What do you think?"

"It's a good idea. I'll tell the others about this."


	12. Chapter 11: Love Before Disaster

Chapter 11: Love Before Disaster

While Alex II went away talking to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker (his pen pals from the Star Wars world) on his walkie-talkie, Derrick and Brandy stood there staring at each other in the eyes. King Faolan had arranged for Brandy to marry Derrick, and she was shocked. She didn't even know the guy!

Derrick said, "I'm not sure about this, Brandy. I mean, I never knew we were in love, but either part of us loved each other or I am thinking your father is nuts. But I have to find out." He reached into his pocket and dug into it, looking for something in there that could prove that King Faolan might be telling the truth.

"Same here," said Brandy. She looked at him and asked, "What are you looking for now, Derrick?"

Derrick took out a small DVD. He replied, "My dad's DVD disk. I found it in the attic at my house in Detroit. I was thinking that it might help us refresh our memories." He took a portable DVD player out of his backpack, and put it in there. When it started to play, the screen came on, showing a picture of Michael Armington, Derrick's father.

In the film, Michael said, "Hello, son. It's me, your father. If you're watching this DVD right now, I just want you to know a secret that I've been keeping from you for a long time. Long ago, when you were younger, the Epsilons invaded the village of Nuala on Vulpes and took you away from me. I heard you crash-landed on Earth, in a city called Detroit, and that you are now living with my nephew, your cousin Alex Armington II. And that way I knew you were safe. I recorded this so you and Brandy can remember who you two are and why you two have to get married. I've known King Faolan since my marriage to his niece, and it's important that your arranged union is the only way that can keep your royal heritage alive. Oh, I forgot to tell you one more thing-just remember that one single kiss will be able to bring the memory of your separation back. Goodbye, Derrick..."

The screen then switched to a scene, showing the prom of Reynard High School in Vulpes. There was Michael and Brandy, who were 15 years old at the time and were seen dancing together-it was their first date. This sent a twinge of memory into the couple's brains. They had already known each other since they met in elementary school, about several years before their first date. And by the time they turned 18, they were about to get married when the Epsilons took Derrick and Brandy away from King Faolan and Michael. They landed on Earth in two separate destinations-Brandy landed in Miami, Florida, and was taken in by a wealthy human family, and Derrick landed in Detroit, Michigan, where Alex II took him in. The DVD ended, and Derrick and Brandy looked back at each other again.

Derrick said, "So, that's what happened. I did remember most of it."

"Same here," replied Brandy. "Besides, I didn't know I was dating you during high school in Vulpes."

"And the kiss will make us remember?"

"There's only way to find out."

Then they began to kiss each other. The memories of their past lives began to flash before them. One was of Brandy falling into the Amazon rainforest with Mr. Whiskers, the other one showed Derrick in the Training Room inside the Time Toon Cops Headquarters, and there came many more. They continued to kiss, before letting go and looking into each other's eyes.

Derrick said with a smile, "Now I remember-I was supposed to marry you. Maybe we can do it again."

Brandy replied, "Same here, too. I'm going to marry you, Derrick, because I realized who was my one true love-it was you." She hugged Derrick, while he hugged back. King Faolan, the TTC, and the villagers were looking on, watching in complete awe.

"I love happy endings, don't you?" said King Faolan to Alex II. "It's a good thing you put Michael's DVD in Derrick's pocket, Alex II, and with that, I give you my thanks for help in convincing them to marry."

Alex II said, "Why, yes, I did, Your Highness. My uncle told me to do that so Derrick can remember when he gets a little older and wiser. He's 37 right now."

Rufus went over to Alex II and asked, "When will our backup team be coming?"

Alex II replied, "They said they will be here to attack the Espilons while we fix our time vans. First, we'll let Derrick and Brandy get married, and then we'll leave this planet after that and escape the Espilons. I'm sure they will be kept busy with the JLA, Dog Star, the Republic, X-Men, Star Trek Federation, and the Power Rangers SPD. I called the Star Trek Federation and SPD to help, too."

"Good!" said Charles with a smile. "That will give us enough time to get out of here after the wedding." He turned to Ardal and asked, "When will King Faolan start the wedding feast?"

Ardal replied, "I'll let him know, if you like." With that, he turned to King Faolan and said, "Your Majesty, is it time yet for the wedding feast of Derrick Armington and Brandy Harrington?"

King Faolan looked at the tall ancient stone water clock in the middle of the village, smiled, and answered, "Right about now. Go and tell the servants to prepare the feast."

Ardal nodded, and shouted, "Prepare the wedding feast!"

Meanwhile, Bentley was wandering in the outskirts of the village. Up ahead was a vast corn field, where a group of women were gathering fresh corn in baskets made of willow bark. Upon seeing the corn, Bentley suddenly felt hungry-he hadn't eaten a thing since he left Earth. He longed to go up to the field and ask one of the women to give him a kernel or two. And yet, he wasn't paying attention, as a large stag charged right towards him and butted him hard into the ground with its antlers.

Bentley got up, his entire face caked with mud and dirt. As soon as he got up, he turned around to see the stag that toppled him. This time, there was a beautiful young woman beside the stag, scolding it in Reynardian (the language of the Vulpians). She looked like all the female foxes in Nuala, and she had the brightest brown eyes and the silkiest blonde hair. She was the most beautiful girl Bentley had ever seen.

All at once, the young woman noticed Bentley, went over to him, and said, "I'm sorry, sir. Are you all right?"

Bentley didn't say a word. She was so lovely, he didn't have anything else to say. At last, he stammered, "I-I-I..."

"Oh, dear," muttered the woman pitifully. "That blow must've shocked you so greatly. Here..." She took out a small clay mug, dipped it in the bucket of milk she was carrying, and offered it to him. She continued sweetly, "Drink this. It's pure deer milk."

Bentley hesitated, before taking the cup from her, and sipping the milk. It tasted like cow's milk-Grade A, to be exact. He smiled and said, "Hey...this is pretty good. Kinda tastes like milk from cows on Earth. Anyway, thanks." He looked up at her and said, "I've never seen you in this village before. Are you new here?"

The woman replied, "Oh, no, I was born here. I spent all my life in this village."

"Then who are you?"

The woman looked at Bentley for a moment, and answered, "My name is Una...Una Gracepaw."

Bentley replied politely, "Sweet name. I'm Bentley Raccoon, from Earth."

"Ah, Bentley," said Una. "It isn't a Celtic name, but I don't mind it at all. What are you doing here in these parts?"

"Well, I'm..." He looked back at the corn field. The women were still working to harvest the crops. Then he continued, "I'm going to go over to that field over there to get some corn. I haven't eaten in a long while."

"Oh, no, you can't," replied Una, shaking her head. "That's for the wedding feast. It will be due to start at any time now, and if you try to eat just one, there'll never be enough for everybody."

Bentley scoffed and said, "Nonsense! There _is_ plenty of corn for the whole village! Don't you see the size of that field?"

Una thought for a moment, before saying, "Will you come with me, please? I'll get you something else to eat for a change."

She brought Bentley over to a small stone cottage on a hill near the forest. There, she fed him a bowl of steaming hot moose soup, three apples, and a cup of deer milk. Bentley ate his fill, and after this he was greatly happy. He has eaten all the best of the luxury foods back in Hollywood, but this, by far, was the greatest meal he ever had in his entire life. And it was enough for him, too. He said, "Man, this is good. I'm starting to like this moose soup. And the apples and milk were the best! Did you cook this by yourself?"

"No," said Una. "But my aunt did."

"Your aunt? Who is she?"

"Enya. She's the village midwife."

Bentley nearly spewed the deer milk out at hearing this. He said, "Huh? She is?"

"Yes. She has served the village well for 75 years, and had delivered all the babies in her lifetime. And, if you didn't notice, she's a good cook, too."

"So, she's the one who cooked this moose soup for me?"

"I told her about you. She is very kind to strangers, you know."

As she said that, an elderly female fox with greying black hair came over and said to Bentley, "Would you like some more moose soup, love?"

Bentley was nearly startled. He answered, "Uh, yes, please."

The old woman nodded and went back to the kitchen. Pointing to her, Una said, "See? That's her-my aunt Enya."

Bentley got up and went to the kitchen, where the woman (henceforth named Enya) was constantly stirring the soup in a cauldron. All around the kitchen were various knickknacks, potions, and old books written in a language Bentley couldn't even decipher. He said, "Excuse me, ma'am-are you, uh, Aunt Enya?"

"Oh, of course, it's me," answered Enya cheerfully. "Enya Gracepaw, the sister of my niece's father, and the grand village midwife. I've served Nuala for nearly over 75 odd years, and I tell you-it's a tough job."

"Well, can I just call you 'Aunt Enya' from now on? I don't want to be confused and all, and I..."

"That'll do, love. You can call me 'Aunt Enya' all the time, and you needn't be confused at this."

"I don't know how I should put this, but is it really true that you have delivered all of the babies of Nuala?"

"Not just all of Nuala, but for the many villages of this planet. See, I've been in Finbarr, Terce, Naa, and many other villages and towns. The peasants send for me, as do those of a more noble class. Oh, and even the king sends for me, in case he suspects one of his female servants are in the den."

"In the den?"

"That's a Reynardian term for, as your own people say, 'having a baby'."

Bentley laughed and said, "Oh, so you're famous all over Vulpes, huh?"

"You bet I am," replied Enya with a smile. She gestured to a wall covered with moose-hide paintings. She continued grandly, "Midwifery is a special kind of family business. My mother was a midwife, as was my grandmother, and my great-grandmother. Delivering pups is in our blood."

"I see."

Enya gave Bentley a thoughtful look. She asked, "I suppose you know everything about childbirth, no?"

"Um, I don't think so," replied Bentley nervously. "I've read a bit about it in the books, but I just don't know anything about it at all."

"Oh, but you _have_ to give it a try! Being a midwife-or in this case, a male one-is an ancient and exciting job. There's absolutely no way you can turn it down! I can teach you if you want."

"Sure, no problem...I hope."

Just then, they heard a triumphant fanfare from outside. Ardal's voice boomed from the village across from the field: "Citizens of Nuala! The royal wedding feast of Derrick Armington and Brandy Harrington is due to start in about ten minutes! Anyone invited to this festive occasion must hurry and get ready at once!"

"The wedding!" gasped Una. "It's about to start in a moment! Where's my dress?"

As soon as Una left the kitchen to go to her room, Bentley said to Enya, "My pals and I, well, we're all from Earth. We'd like to hang around and catch the wedding, but right after that we'll go on our way and finish what we started."

"But what about me?" asked Enya.

Bentley replied, "You can come with us if you want to. Maybe when Vanessa and I get back to Hollywood, I'm sure you can make a good nanny to Kal-El." Suddenly, he paused. He forgot to tell Una that he was married. And all this when he started falling in love with her! Enya said, "Who's Kal-El?"

"Uh, you'll see. In the meantime..." He ran outside, shouting, "I'm going to be late!"

Enya walked outside and watched Bentley go back to the village. She smiled. She thought, "_He'll be back..._"


	13. Chapter 12: To Mom and Dad

Chapter 12: To Mom and Dad

"Hello? Bentley? It's us, your parents..."

George and Nicole Raccoon, Bentley's mother and father, were at the door of his house in Hollywood back on Earth. They had expected Bentley and Vanessa to be at home, but when they went inside the house, they were not there.

"That's funny," said George. "He usually locks the door before heading for his job or going on a vacation. And it looks like Vanessa's gone, too."

Nicole replied, "Well, at least we brought this nice little Ming Dynasty vase from an antique store-he's going to love it. We'll wait for them here."

They sat on the couch in the living room. Just then, they happened to spot a letter on the coffee table. George picked it up and said, "What's this?" After taking a closer look, he continued, "Why, it's a note from Bentley! Let's see what he wrote..."

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Hey, it's me, Bentley. Vanessa and I are not here today-__-__we're off on an important mission, and I just wanted to let you know that in advance. We went with the Time Toon Cops to travel back in time to 2001 to free Krypton from Morgana and save the universe. You might as well make the best of it, anyway. But still, there's this one thing I want you to know..._

_You see, not very long ago, a rocket crashed into our backyard one night. When we discovered it, we were shocked to see what was inside of the rocket__-__-it was a baby. But it doesn't look like any of the babies that you have seen before. I can describe him to you in several ways, although it's going to give you quite a shock. The baby is:_

_1. Half-alien (weird bug-like eyes, ultra-strident voice)._

_2. Half-hillbilly (the overalls, a little piece of wheat sticking out of his mouth when we found him, pink skin)_

_3. Half-cow (brown spots all over)_

_4. Half-robot (robotic arms, antennas on each side of his head)_

_5. Half-engineer (a white shirt under the overalls, an upturned black-and-white tie, and a pocket that held a few ink pens)_

_Now that you know the foundling's true nature, I also want to tell you his story. Back in the year 2000, a rocket that collected the alien, hillbilly, cow, robot, and engineer DNA came back to the house of its creator (just after it was launched), named Dilbert. He became pregnant with the alien baby I told you about, and a lot of serious consequences followed the ordeal, including the custody battle. When the donors won the case, he ran away, gave birth to the baby, and sent him to Krypton. Years later (or a year later, according to the Black Hole the baby went through), Jor-El and Lara sent the baby back to Earth for us to look after until Morgana is defeated. And do you want to know who Morgana is? She's that ghostly witch who did battle with Charles Roberts two years ago in the Neo-Fairlane Mall._

_The baby's name is Kal-El. If his adoptive parents should die right away, then he will be your future new grandson. That's right__-__-we're going to adopt him and raise him as our own child. We don't care how funny he looks__-__-we're just going to love him for who he is._

_And remember, Mom and Dad, we'll always be in your hearts._

_Signed,_

_Bentley Lazarus Raccoon_

After reading the letter, George and Nicole looked at each other. Was their son really telling the truth about the baby he and Vanessa found? George said, "The alien baby? Named Kal-El?"

"He's from Krypton," said Nicole. "Our son said that his adoptive parents sent him to Earth, so he and Vanessa can protect him from Morgana. Why do you think she wants the baby?"

George replied, "I don't know, Nicole. But I have a hunch that Bentley might be up to something big this time. I hope they're safe enough to come home from their new mission-besides, what would happen if they died, too?"


	14. Chapter 13: On The Road Again

Chapter 13: On The Road Again

Things weren't going well for Jor-El and Lara back on Krypton. Inside Morgana's lair, they were locked in a cage, suspended over a pool filled with ravenous space alligators. Morgana said, "See this? In this pool, longing for your juicy tender Kryptonian flesh, are a volatile breed of genuine space alligators, fresh from the murky swamps of Alpha Centauri. And if you don't tell me where you have sent that freak-show son of yours, I'll lower your cage closer and closer to the alligators' dinner plate!"

"No, Morgana!" answered Jor-El. "We'll never tell you where our son is. Lara and I have kept it a secret."

"Secrets, eh?" said Morgana, cracking a sly smile. With that, she produced a small remote and pressed a button on it, causing the cage to fall down with a jerk. Then, it stopped. Jolted out of their wits, Jor-El and Lara sat down huddled. Morgana continued, "Don't make me want to press this button-you'll regret it. Now, let's try this again-WHERE IS THE BABY?"

The couple didn't answer and they shook their heads reluctantly. Morgana pressed the button again, and the cage shifted closer to the hungry alligators. When it stopped, Morgana shouted, "Last chance, Jor-El and Lara! I want to know where the alien baby is, and you'd better cough it up already!"

Lara cried out, "We'll never tell you where he is, Morgana! He's our treasure, and we'll never let you get away with it!"

Morgana chuckled and said, "Suit yourselves, Superfreaks. Good luck with the tour through the digestive system..." She was about to press the button again when Jor-El shouted, "Wait! NO!"

"Now what?" snapped Morgana.

After a soul-searching pause, Jor-El replied, "I know where the baby is, Morgana. Please, we'll tell you anything-just don't feed us to the alligators!"

Morgana cocked her head, her hand to her ear, and said, "I'm listening..."

Jor-El sighed, before saying, "A short while ago, before you invaded our planet, Lara and I sent our baby back to Earth in a rocket, in hopes that someone there will protect him."

"And who is that person?"

"We found out from one of our diplomats that the baby's recent caregivers are Bentley Raccoon..."

Lara added, "And his wife, Vanessa."

Morgana rubbed her chin for a moment. Then, she growled, "Bentley Raccoon? That actor who assisted the blasted Time Toon Cops in the battle at the Neo-Fairlane Mall? And now he has the baby in his paws. I'm going to give that dirty little raccoon star a piece of my mind." She turned back to Jor-El and Lara, asking, "Where is he now?"

"I don't know," replied Jor-El. "We never knew him. In fact, we didn't even see him or his films and TV shows. He was a complete stranger to us."

Morgana snarled, before shouting to Dark Cream, "Set those two free!"

Dark Cream nodded and went over to the side of the pool. The cage was lifted from there and set on the ground, where Dark Cream unlocked it and let Jor-El and Lara out. Morgana continued, "You're so lucky to be alive after giving me the information that I needed. But since you failed to tell me where that Bentley Raccoon is, I'm afraid I'm going to have to put you through another sad tragedy. And by that..." She snapped her fingers. In an instant, a group of Epsilons entered the room. She went on maliciously, "You're Epsilon chow!"

Jor-El and Lara trembled at the sight of the drooling, buzzing Epsilons. Jor-El whispered, "I guess this is the end for us, Lara..."

"Any last requests," asked Morgana evilly. "Before I send you off as the main course?"

Jor-El replied sadly, "Yes, Morgana-just one."

"And what would that be?"

"A Holo-Telegram and two laser guns."

Morgana nodded, before ordering Dark Cream to get the requested items. She thought, "_Just what do they want with the laser guns, anyway?_"

Dark Cream returned with a Holo-Telegram (which looked just like the one Clark Kent found in the first episode of the Superman cartoon) and two fully loaded laser guns. Jor-El pressed a button on the box, which opened up. He whispered, "I hope Bentley receives this new message from us. And it will be our last, I fear..." Lara sobbed quietly, as the two prepared to record their last and final message to the baby's caregivers.

Meanwhile, back on Vulpes, the wedding was just getting started. In an old large stone church, everybody (including the TTC) gathered to sit in their assigned seats. Standing at the altar with Derrick were a group of people: Alexander Armington II, Sky Armington (Alex II's younger brother, who's married to Dot Warner), Ardal, Skippy Squirrel Armington (Alex II's half-brother), and the bridesmaids Fifi La Fume, Dot Warner, Murice Furshine (a female fox, one of Una Gracepaw's cousins), and Susan Squirrel (Skippy's girlfriend). Derrick stood there, waiting for his love to arrive.

The drum/tambourine/flutes/bagpipe band began to play their version of "Here Comes The Bride", as Brandy came walking down the aisle in her wedding dress with matching white high-heel shoes. She smiled at the guests while heading towards the center. She finally arrived at the altar and stood right by Derrick, and she looked up to smile at him. He smiled back. Then, Father Angus (the village high priest) came in to perform the ceremony.

He declared, "My dear citizens of Nuala, we are gathered here for the royal wedding, to witness the marriage of two very important people-Derrick Armington, the son of Michael and Mariana Armington, and Princess Brandy Harrington, the daughter of His Blessed Majesty, King Faolan. As far as you will know, to us, marriage is but a splendid creation of our ancestors. In fact..."

While the priest went on giving a lecture about marriage, Bentley whispered to Vanessa, "Speaking of marriage, Vanessa, I have one little thing to ask you."

"What is it?" asked Vanessa.

Bentley sighed, before replying, "Did you ever, in your life, have suspected that the one you love has started to cheat on you?"

"What do you mean by that, Bentley?"

"Well, you see...I was wandering through the field outside the village this afternoon, and I happened to meet a beautiful young lady out there. Her name is Una."

"Una?"

"Yes, that's her. Man, she was so beautiful, she'd kick Marilyn Monroe's behind at a beauty contest any day. She was the niece of Aunt Enya Gracepaw, the village midwife."

"Oh, I know her. One of the villagers told me that she was an old woman with 75 years' experience of delivering babies."

Bentley and Vanessa sat there, continuing to listen to Father Angus' speech. At last, he said, "Now, if there's any one member of the party who has any reason why these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

There was silence from both sides of the aisle. Not one person dared to say anything that could ruin the occasion. Finally, King Faolan whispered eagerly, "Go ahead!"

Father Angus smiled, before continuing, "Do you, Derrick Armington, take Brandy to be your wedded wife, and love her forever?" Derrick smiled and said, "Yes, I do."

"And Brandy Harrington," Father Angus went on, turning to Brandy. "Do you take Derrick to be your wedded husband, and love him forever always?"

"I do," Brandy replied, smiling.

As the couple proceeded to say their vows, Bentley and Vanessa continued their discreet conversation. Vanessa said, "Bentley, I have a confession to make, too."

"Really?" asked Bentley. "What is it."

"...I lied."

"About what, Vanessa?"

"Remember the story I told you about the day I lost complete control of my reproductive system? I was only 15 when I fell from a building at my best friend's wedding in Las Vegas. My parents feared that I would never be able to have any children in the future, but then one day, the doctor told me that the system wasn't harmed from the big fall-I was safe. And so, you see, Bentley...I'm not infertile."

Bentley stared at her in shock. He said, "Y-you mean that you've been telling me that you were infertile all this time, only when you're not?"

"I told you that lie," replied Vanessa. "So that we could pursue other things such as the adoption of the alien baby we found. I'm sorry I did this to make you feel so upset." She buried her face in her paws and started to cry. Bentley rubbed her back gently, saying, "I'm stunned, Vanessa. But I'm used to it-most couples lie to each other sometimes, even on TV. In one of the soap operas I starred in, I played a detective who lies to his wife in order to carry on a love affair with his mistress, until he gets caught in the act. And then there's us-we've never lied to each other in the two years that we've been married, until now. But I still love you, Vanessa. I love you with all my heart, no matter what happens." He lifted up her head and kissed her on the lips. He continued, "And that's okay. We could still take care of Kal-El when we adopt him. Nobody will ever know...at least."

"Thanks, Bentley," whispered Vanessa, wiping a tear from her eye.

After Derrick and Brandy had exchanged vows and put the rings on each other's fingers, Father Angus happily declared, "And now, by the power vested in me, you are officially husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." And the two started to kiss. Everybody cheered.

Soon, there was the party in the village square, with everyone singing, dancing, laughing, eating, and drinking. It was the biggest party in the universe, compared to Mardi Gras and the St. Patrick's Day parade. But there was one highlight of the party the TTC couldn't afford to miss-the drinking contest.

"It's called 'Ka'," said King Faolan, explaining the rules of the game. "Named after the Reynardian word for 'more', which you will need to shout out in order to get more cups of fresh white grape wine. The person who consumes the most wine without passing out will be declared as the winner."

"Great," said Bentley. "I wish I could take part in that kind of contest. But what's in that grape wine, anyway? I hope it doesn't contain any alcohol."

Ardal replied, "In it is the secret ingredient that can only be revealed to the victor after the contest is over. Do you plan on entering it?"

"You bet!"

"Good. You go against the village's 50-time champion of Ka. His name is Cyrus Snooper."

Everything went quiet at the mention of the name. Bentley asked, "Who is he?"

Snooper came up and said, "He's my twin brother, the biggest pain in the rear. We were separated at birth, and were adopted by two different families."

"Like us," muttered Brandy.

Snooper continued angrily, "Cyrus was raised by my wealthy uncle Jeremy, who lived in a marvelous mansion in the big city. He has a neat penthouse suite in Manhattan, a summer house in the Hamptons-East Hampton, to be exact-and just about enough money to fill up the Grand Canyon. I'm telling you, he's the world's richest cat...and I _HATE_ him."

"But what about you?" asked Bright Eyes.

"What about me?" whined Snooper. "What about me? I'll tell you what happened to me-I got nothing! Absolutely _nothing_! All I had was a dinky little job as a stinkin' private-eye! He's got money, I don't. He's got class, I don't. He has everything that I don't have right now!"

A sly male voice said from out of nowhere said, "Wanna bet, bro?"

They turned to see a handsome young cat standing right next to a well. He looked exactly like Snooper, except that he was wearing a neat white polo shirt with a cream-colored jacket and blue pants. That was definitely Cyrus Snooper.

"Ah, Delbert Snooper," said Cyrus, strolling over to Snooper. "It's so good to see you again after all those years."

"Not so good for me," snarled Snooper. "And how did you know my real name? Everybody knows that I'm Super Snooper."

Holding up a large piece of paper, Cyrus replied, "That wasn't until I saw your birth certificate in the records room in City Hall."

This made Snooper blow his top. He shouted, "You snuck in the building and stole my private records? You cheating, lying thief! I'll tear you from limb to limb with my claws!" He was about to lunge at Cyrus when Selena held him back and said, "Snooper! Have you gone mad? There's got to be a way to settle this in a gentlemanly way."

"But he's my twin brother, Selena," said Snooper. "I'm so jealous, I want to feed him to the dogs!"

"I think you wife could be right, Delbert," said Cyrus. "There is a way to settle this quarrel. How about I challenge you to the drinking game-me against you, loser leaves the village."

Snooper froze. Alcoholic drinks were his main downfall. He remembered the last time he ventured into the world of drinking-it was at Bentley and Vanessa's wedding reception in the Blue Spruce Cafe two years ago. But he wouldn't want to take on it a second time around. He turned to Bentley and said, "I need your help on this. Cyrus is the only cat in the world who never passed out from having a drink too many. It's no wonder that he's the champion of this village. I know you've never participated in this contest before, but this could be your only chance. Please, Bentley...do it for me."

Bentley looked at Snooper for some time. He wasn't sure if he was going to do this. Finally, he nodded and said, "I'll do it." He then shouted to Cyrus, "You're on!"

The villagers cheered as Cyrus and Bentley shook hands and went over to a wooden table. Two women came in with pitchers of grape wine, and poured some into two separate chalices. King Faolan said, "Are you ready?"

"Ready when you are, Your Highness," answered Cyrus with fierce determination. King Faolan nodded, before shouting, "Shalut!" (Translation: "Go!")

Cyrus and Bentley began gulping down the wine, as the band played merry Celtic music. Everybody cheered them on, but the Time Toon Cops cheered even harder. Soon the chalices were empty, and the two men sat down wiping the remainder of the wine off of their lips. Cyrus said, "Had enough, Bentley?"

Bentley stared at Cyrus. He wasn't ready to give up. He said, "I'm not down yet, Cyrus. But you're going to be." He continued, shouting, "Ka!"

The women poured some more wine and the game started again. This time, the music played a little faster. When the chalices were empty again, Cyrus laid back on his chair with a contented sigh. Bentley, after having drunk his second cup of wine, looked no different than he was since the first drink. "Give up?"

"No. Ka!"

More wine was poured into the chalices, and the music picked up a faster pace. The third drink had Bentley feeling frazzled, but still he didn't give up. Again, he called out, "Ka!" More drinks followed, and the music became faster and faster, until...

"This is the tenth and last drink in the contest, Bentley. Can you handle it?"

By this time, Bentley looked and felt terrible. His tongue was furred, his eyes were glazed, and he was moaning and hiccupping all the way. He looked up at Cyrus and answered (with the slurred accent of a drunkard), "Yes. I think I can."

The women poured the last drop of wine into the chalices. This was it-the moment the villagers had all been waiting for. Cyrus gulped down the wine with no problem at all. Bentley looked at the chalice and gulped. "_Bentley, you can do this. You're not a kid anymore__-__-you're an adult. You're old enough to do those things. So get to it!_"

He lifted the chalice slowly up off the table and looked at it one more time, before taking a long sip, up to the last single drop. The villagers looked on, waiting to see what would happen. Then, after having drunk all of the remaining wine, Bentley set the chalice back on the table. Silence reigned in the air. Cyrus and Bentley just sat there, doing nothing. Vanessa whispered to King Faolan, "Did he win?"

Suddenly, Cyrus' stomach began to rumble. Cyrus moaned sickly, "Ohhhh...what...what's in this...this wine? I feel kinda funny..."

"Since this must be a tie," said Ardal. "I think you might want to know the secret ingredient to this delicious grape wine."

"Really? What?"

"It's the liquid extract of dandelions."

At hearing this, Cyrus groaned again. He whined, "Oh, man! I'm allergic to dandelions!" With that, he got up with a start, with one paw on his stomach and the other clamped on his mouth. Then, he ran away. Bentley asked, "What happened? He didn't pass out."

"Of course, he didn't," replied King Faolan. "But he did get a little queasy. And that means...you're the winner!"

The villagers cheered. Bentley waved to the crowd with a weak smile, before falling headfirst into the ground and passing out. Later, he woke up in the arms of Una, with Vanessa and Aunt Enya standing beside her. The party had continued. Una said, "I think you already knew about the secret ingredient of our famous white grape wine. But you'll be surprised at the effects the dandelion extract will do to you."

"What?" asked Bentley.

Aunt Enya said, "For as long as we could remember, the liquid extract of dandelions has been used in wines as a sort of aphrodisiac. Once a single person and his mate take one sip of it, they'll soon fall deeply and passionately in love. And right after that, well...you know exactly what I mean."

"What happened to the wine that Cyrus and I have been drinking in the contest?"

"They made some more of the wine," said Una. "And passed it around to the villagers and your friends. The bridegroom seems to be very fond of it, and so is the bride."

Bentley smiled. But in a minute, he was aware that the pleasant side-effects of the dandelion love potion were starting to work through his bloodstream and into his brain. Just then, on an impulse, he said to Vanessa, "Hey, Ness-wanna go out into the forest and make love by the big river?"

Vanessa blushed. This was the first time Bentley had ever asked her to do something like that. She replied nervously, "Uh...yes." When she held out her hand, Bentley snatched it and flung her away to the gate, and the two headed straight for the forest. The effects of the dandelion extract began to work in some of his friends, too-Bert Jr. invited Nose Marie over to a barn near the corn field, Rocky escorted Bright Eyes to a cave deep in the forest (not far from where Bentley and Vanessa's going to be), Ralph and Melissa went to their guest cottage, and Derrick and Brandy retired to a fancy room in the castle. And what of Cyrus, the loser of the contest? Nobody knows-a girl wasn't with him at the time.

A few weeks passed, and the time vans were all fixed and repaired like new. The TTC were now ready to leave the planet. Rufus said, "Well, it didn't take us months to fix up our vans. I guess Tails must've had quicker hands than ours."

"Or maybe it was the food at the party," said Tails. "They might've given me enough energy to repair the vans in a few weeks rather than a few months."

King Faolan was there at the village to give the TTC a special going-away present. He said, "I know we're going to miss you and all of your crazy, modern-day antics. But in our hearts you'll always remain, for many centuries to come. Before you go, I want to give you one last present-as a reward for keeping us company over the past few weeks, I give you this..." He took out a large ivory box inlaid with gold at the rims. When Rufus opened it, he couldn't believe his eyes. There, inside the box, was a collection of jewels in the shape of the creatures of the tropical jungle: a red jaguar, a blue barracuda, a green monkey, an orange (topaz) iguana, a purple parrot, and a silver snake.

"The Six Gems of Olmec," Rufus gasped in awe. "The lost treasure of the ruins of Nickelodeon Studios! I've been looking for this for ages!"

"Consider it a perfect going-away gift, Rufus," said King Faolan. "For your good job as the interpreter." He turned to Bert and said, "President Raccoon, I'll give you a bag of moose jerky and some apples to sustain you and your crew for the whole journey. And Bentley..."

"Yes?" said Bentley.

Giving him another large box, King Faolan continued, "I want you to have this. It's not much, but I think you're going to love it."

Bentley opened the box and found what was inside. It was a collection of cards...with pictures of kids on them...but the kids didn't look cute or anything. They were just plain disgusting! Bentley recognized the cards as those of the Garbage Pail Kids! Bentley said excitedly, "Wow! Are those for me? But...what are they for?"

King Faolan answered, "You'll find out soon enough. Goodbye, Time Toon Cops, and godspeed."

The villagers waved "goodbye" as the TTC drove their time vans off into the bright morning sky. Una wept, whispering, "Goodbye, Bentley...I'll never forget you..."

The TTC vans floated off into the deep dark voids of outer space. Krypton was only just a lightyear away. Bert said, "I sure am going to miss Nuala. Sometimes I wish we could've stayed there longer."

"Me, too," said Charles. "And the moose soup was really great."

Meanwhile, in the Time Car, Bentley was with Vanessa. Bentley said, "Did you enjoy the wedding feast, Vanessa?"

"I did," answered Vanessa blissfully. "We had so much fun...especially the time when we were at the river, making...uh..."

"Whoopee."

"Oh, so that's how you might say it. Anyway, it felt so good to be back on the road again."

"Same here, Ness. Same here."

The car drove on for a while. Suddenly, Vanessa started feeling pale and weak. And to top it off, she was feeling a little bit nauseous, too. She murmured, "Uh, Bentley...can you, uh, pull over?"

"For what?"

"I feel pretty sick. I think I'm going to throw up..."

Bentley screeched his Time Car to a halt and took out a small paper bag. He said quickly, "Here! Throw up in this one!"

Vanessa grabbed the bag and proceeded to vomit into it. When she was done, she motioned for Bentley to continue driving. Bentley sighed and said, "This is too weird. First, you came to Vulpes looking fit as a fiddle, and now you're going to Krypton feeling like you've caught some sort of a virus!"

"But Bentley," blubbered Vanessa. "You just don't understand. You see, I'm..."

"I know, I know! I'm thinking of taking you to the doctor the next time we head back to Earth. He'll be able to figure out what's making you tick."

"Bentley, I'm not sick with a virus. It's just that..."

"Then WHAT?"

Vanessa sighed, before answering, "I'm pregnant."

Bentley stared in surprise. He muttered, "You...you are?"

"Yes," replied Vanessa shamefully. "I told you I wasn't infertile."

"I can't believe it. I thought this was some kind of a joke."

"It's not a joke, Bentley. It's for real. When I told you that I'm not infertile, I meant it, so there."

Bentley heaved a disappointed sigh. "Why didn't you tell me in the first place before we left?"

"I was afraid," answered Vanessa. "That you'd react in the same way you did when I told you I had lied."

"Oh..."

Kal-El looked up at Bentley and cooed curiously. Bentley patted his head and said, "It's just me and Vanessa talking, little guy. Talking about something..." He looked back at Vanessa, who smiled and nodded at him. Bentley smiled, before continuing, "I have some great news, though-once we take you into our home, you're going to get a baby brother or sister." At hearing this, Kal-El babbled happily and clapped his clamp-like hands. Bentley and Vanessa smiled. Now that Vanessa's recent pregnancy was revealed, they knew that they were going to be one happy family.

But Vanessa wasn't the only one suffering from this calamity. From Team 8's van, there was Brandy: "Whiskers, where's the bag! I'm feel like blowing chunks already!"

Team 16: "Oh, goodness gracious! I've never felt so tired like this in my whole life!" "Yeah, me, too."

And of course, Team 5: "Ralph, I don't feel so good..."

Yes, it was going to be one crazy day. But what the Time Toon Cops didn't notice is that Morgana has been watching them. Peering through a giant telescope, Morgana grinned evilly and said, "I knew the TTC would fall into my trap one day. Dark Cream, did you get rid of the bodies?"

"Yes, Mother," said Dark Cream. "And I've hidden the Holo-Telegram so Bentley won't discover it."

"Good! This is going to be the greatest battle I'll ever fight in. Oh, yes, it will..."


	15. Chapter 14: PowerPaws' Plan

Chapter 14: PowerPaws' Plan

It was quite a shock for the TTC. When they landed on Krypton, Bentley told them what happened to Vanessa. Alex II, scratching his head, said, "Was there any explanations for this, Bentley?"

"I'm telling you," said Bentley. "Vanessa's pregnant! That's why I stopped the Time Car to let her throw up. Wasn't it obvious to you?"

Derrick, Ralph, Bert Jr., and Rocky already knew it. Their wives were pregnant, too. Ralph said, "I think it had something to do with that dandelion-grape wine we've been drinking. We didn't feel anything, but the ladies did."

"That's right," Melissa said to Ralph angrily. "You and your friends knocked us up right after the party had ended. And now, right in the middle of our prolonged mission, I'm expecting our third child!"

Ralph sighed and said, "I understand. But can we...can we just put this situation off for a while and get back to business?"

PowerPaws said, "That's what we're going to do, you guys. I have a new plan that will help us find Morgana's hideout."

The TTC went over to PowerPaws side. Roxy said, "What is it?"

"My plan is simple," answered PowerPaws, spreading out a large map. "The city of Kandor is just up ahead, and to its right is the glass lair, where Morgana and Jackson are hanging out. And next to the lair are legions of enslaved Krytonians forced to build the Doom Blaster."

"But what about Cream?" asked James.

PowerPaws replied, "Cream's over there, too-as you may recall, she was kidnapped and brought to this place." She rolled up the map and put it back in her pocket. She continued, "I've also formulated another plan which I hope will succeed in defeating Morgana. But there's got to be one simple catch."

"Which is...?"

"We have to free the Kryptonians first. They're in chains and shackles, driven to exhaustion to build the Doom Blaster, even as we speak."

The teams looked at each other. Bert asked, "How on earth are we going to free the Kryptonians? The thugs are everywhere, and if we get too close, they would soon kill us as look at us!"

"Hello?" said PowerPaws in an irritated tone. "The catch?"

The toons stared at her. PowerPaws continued, "By the 'catch', I meant that I know somebody else who can assist us in setting the Kryptonians free and disrupting the construction of the Doom Blaster. I'll ask you a question: have you ever seen the show 'Knight Rider'?"

"I have!" shouted Bentley excitedly. "It's one of my all-time favorites!"

"You'll be lucky you confirmed it," said PowerPaws. "Because I know a good friend of mine who knows how to _really_ own the road." With that, she pressed a button on her wristwatch and said into it, "PowerPaws to KITT-I need you here on Krypton pronto."

The TTC stood there for a long time. Lisa asked, "When will this 'KITT' be here?"

"Relax," said PowerPaws. "Just give him some time. He knows where the secret portal to Krypton is."

In an instant, they looked up to see a jet-black Pontiac Trans-Am heading towards them. When it pulled up in front of PowerPaws, it had a flashing red square blurring to and fro in the front. PowerPaws said, "Guys, this is the car I've been telling you about. His name is KITT."

The TTC looked upon KITT with awe. Bentley said, "This is so cool! Is he going to help us?"

"Yes, Bentley," said PowerPaws. "But this time, I'm going to drive him-you guys have vans, you know." She strolled over to KITT, opened the side door, and entered the car. KITT said, "Where would you like to go, PowerPaws?"

"To Morgana's hideout near Kandor," answered PowerPaws. "And step on it."

The car zoomed off, leaving the toons behind. Bert said, "She's going with KITT to the hideout. Should we stay here or follow her?"

"I say we follow her," said Alex II. "Besides, PowerPaws doesn't want to work alone."

The TTC got into their vans and drove off. Bentley was driving in his Time Car when he suddenly heard Alexandra's voice cry out, "Bentley!"

Bentley looked around for the source of the voice, until he looked at the dashboard. Once there was a swaying hula girl figurine on top, and taking its place now was the miniature version of the long-gone Mrs. Raccoon. Bentley said, "Oh...it's you, Mrs. Raccoon. What do you want this time?"

"I will tell it to you," said Alexandra, wobbling dizzily from one side of the dashboard to another. "So long as you don't go too fast. And I'm feeling a tad carsick, too. Ooh..."

"Well, what is it?"

Alexandra straightened up, smoothed the cresses out of her apron and dress, and began, "You remember Jor-El and Lara, the couple who sent Kal-El to you? I'm afraid they won't be seeing their little boy again, once the battle is over. Do you want to know why?"

Bentley was curious. He asked, "Why? Are they all right?"

Alexandra replied sadly, "I don't think so. The thing is...they're dead."

"WHAT?" said Bentley, surprised. "They're dead? They cannot be!"

"I'm afraid it's true, Bentley. Not too long ago, they recorded their final message addressed to you in the Holo-Telegram, before killing themselves with laser guns."

"And where will I find it?"

"In one of the ditches. That's where Dark Cream hid the message."

Bentley stopped the Time Car and came out. He ran over to a ditch, with Vanessa and the others following him. He looked around until he saw something shiny under a pile of dirt and broken crystals. He pulled it out, dusted it off, and looked at it. Vanessa said, "Now what, Bentley?"

"I found the Holo-Telegram," said Bentley. "It contains a message from Kal-El's parents. Maybe it has something to do with the location of Morgana's lair." He pressed a button on the Holo-Telegram. The box opened up and a small hologram of Jor-El and Lara appeared.

"Dear Bentley Raccoon," said Jor-El. "It is with deep regret and complete sadness that Lara and I will no longer be able to see our child again. As you will learn, Morgana had captured us and tortured us into giving away precious information about our son's whereabouts, and we both know that he is with you. We couldn't reveal it to her, because if we did, she might go to Earth, kill you, and take the baby away. Unfortunately, it was the voracious appetite of the space alligators in the pool that forced us to tell Morgana that you have Kal-El in your possession. She set us free, but because we couldn't reveal your exact location, she decided to feed us to the Epsilons. And so, rather than look at immediate death in the face, we will take the opportunity to escape this tragedy once and for all-to take our own lives with the laser guns we ordered. It's now all up to you to stop her, Bentley-only you can be able to help your friends and take on this great evil that is among us. And as for Kal-El...it seems you have no further choice but to take him in your arms and raise him as your own son. As of right now, he'll be an orphan...an orphan, with the legacy of Krypton that he will carry on his shoulders. Goodbye, Mr. Raccoon...and tell Kal-El that he will always be in our hearts..." The hologram disappeared and the lid of the box closed.

The last message from Jor-El and Lara left Bentley and Vanessa feeling somewhat burdened. Alexandra materialized next to the couple and said, "So, what do you think?"

"They're dead," muttered Bentley. "Jor-El and Lara...they're both dead. And Kal-El, he's an orphan now. What are we going to do?"

"Adopt him, of course," said Vanessa. "You said we were going to raise him as our own child-and well, here he is."

Bentley said, "All right, Ness. We'll adopt Kal-El, but we'll have to wait until this mission is over. There's no need to be that impatient. Understand?" Vanessa nodded. Heading back towards the Time Car, Bentley continued, "Let's catch up with the others. We have so much work to do."

"Will they find out that Jor-El and Lara committed suicide?"

"They'll find out soon enough."

The Time Car revved its engine and continued on its way, on the trail to Morgana's hideout in Kandor.


	16. Chapter 15: Cyrus Spills The Beans

Chapter 15: Cyrus Spills The Beans

The TTC had arrived at Morgana's big glass hideout in the ruins of the city. They looked for any sign of PowerPaws or her car, but they couldn't find them anywhere in the area. Alex II said, "That's odd. She told us to meet her here, but there's no sign of her or KITT in this place."

"Then either she was captured by one of the thugs," said Snooper. "Or killed by Dark Cream. Her mysterious disappearance on arrival could mean that we would be most likely to be outnumbered."

Charles said, "I don't think so. Morgana might've caught her trying to free the Kryptonites, and imprisoned her in some kind of dungeon. We've got to find PowerPaws, dead or alive, and help her fight that witch."

Just then, the Time Car arrived next to the vans. Bentley, Vanessa, and his team came out. Blaze asked, "What took you so long? We've already been here before you."

"I've got bad news," said Bentley. "I received a message from Mrs. Raccoon. Jor-El and Lara are dead!"

"What?" said Alex II. "How did that happen?"

"They killed themselves, before Morgana could get a chance to feed them to the Epsilons. They had been forced to reveal the information regarding the whereabouts of Kal-El. And now that they're dead and he's an orphan, there is absolutely no way we could do anything to keep him safe."

The toons were shocked. Alex II said, "So, they killed themselves, because Morgana told them to. I wonder how Superman will take this-they're his parents, too."

Then, Superman appeared. He wasn't very happy. Charles said, "Hello, Superman. I see you want to save your world."

"I will free Krypton from Morgana," said Superman. "And get my revenge on her and those thugs. It's time to free my people."

The cloned version of Superman (he can also be called Superman II) from the Legion of Superheroes came, too. He said, "I am here to help, since part of me knew this planet. Krypton is also my homeworld, so I am not affected by the red sun or Kryptonite."

Bert had happened to wander around when he spotted something in the far corner of the yard. He shouted, "Guys! Guys! Come have a look at this!"

They ran over to see what Bert found. There was KITT, still standing and not a scratch on the dashboard. But still there was no sign of PowerPaws. Rufus asked, "KITT, have you seen PowerPaws anywhere?"

"Dark Cream and the thugs captured her," answered KITT. "And Morgana put her in the dungeon. She's still alive."

Snooper said, "I knew it! She was captured by the thugs. Lucky thing she didn't get killed."

"But she will be. Morgana is going to feed her to the Epsilons at the Universe-Destroying Party tonight. She has only five hours to live-we can still be able to rescue her, if we're not too late."

"Of course, we might," Alex II said. "But how are we going to-"

Suddenly, a gruff voice shouted, "Hey, you!"

They turned around to see the thugs. They have been caught. Piedmont said slyly, "Well, well, well...what do we have here? It's the world-famous Time Toon Cops. Are you here to play with us?" He cracked his knuckles and grinned maliciously, as did the other thugs.

Bert Jr. went in front of them and started to put up his fists. He said bravely, "It's only fair to warn you that I've been trained in the ancient Asian art of self-defense. I know karate and judo-so if you understand that, you'd better back off."

Piedmont picked up a bone-hard rock and simply crushed it to pieces. He snarled, "And this is going to be you, if _you_ don't back off."

Bert Jr. whimpered. He looked over his shoulder and saw Nose Marie shaking her head in disappointment. He muttered, "I guess I'm not just a brave young raccoon at all. But still..." He proceeded to punch Piedmont in the gut, but his body was so tough, all of the bones in Bert Jr.'s paw broke. He yelled in pain.

"I told you punching him is no good, Bert Jr.," said Nose Marie.

Superman and Superman II started attacking the thugs and freezing them. The TTC went off to free the Kryptonians, one by one. Soon, all the Kryptonians were free. Mr. Whiskers said, "All right! Krypton is free at last!"

"Not yet," said Bentley. "We have only a few hours left until the Universe-Destroying Party begins."

"But what about those guys?"

The two Supermans weren't very lucky. The thugs had powerful laser guns that wounded them instantly. Alex II said, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," said Superman weakly. "The thugs are too strong and too clever for both of us. I tried calling for backup from my friends back at the Justice League Headquarters, but it was too late. Hurry up, you and your crew-enter the lair before the thugs could get to you!"

Alex II rallied his team around and they made a mad dash for the glass lair. But as soon as they reached the gate, the thugs blocked their way. Not only did they have their laser guns, but they also had spiked cudgels that could kill anyone with just one hit. This was the end for the Time Toon Cops!

"We're cornered," said Buster Bunny. "There's no way we could get past through those thugs!"

Bert said solemnly, "Then, I guess this is it for all of us. The universe will never be saved..." He took out a trumpet and began to play "Taps". When he got to the last note, he said to the thugs, "Do to us as you will, you vile villains..."

The thugs grinned and prepared to smack the cops with their cudgels. Just then, they heard the roar of an engine and KITT came charging through, knocking the thugs down. Somebody inside it said, "Oops, I'm sorry. Didn't your mother tell you to stay out of the street?"

The windows rolled down and the TTC looked inside to see Cyrus in the front seat. Snooper said, "Cyrus? What are you doing here?"

"Delbert, come with me," said Cyrus. "The rest of you, get into your vans and follow me into the building!"

Snooper got inside KITT and the car drove off. The TTC went back into their vans and followed KITT, not before the thugs got up and saw their victims get away. They arrived at a secret passageway to the inside of the lair, which led into the garage. Once there, the TTC got out and interrogated Cyrus.

"I thought I beat you at Ka on Vulpes weeks ago," said Bentley. "What happened to you?"

"It was only after you beat me," replied Cyrus. "That I decided to make myself useful to you and your pals. Unfortunately, you had already left before I could get a chance to make an apology. I followed your trail leading all the way to Krypton, and it was a perilous journey, I'm telling you-the Epsilons almost got me. Then, KITT came along, and helped me through the dangerous trek."

"How did you know him?" asked Brandy. "PowerPaws said he was a good friend of hers."

Cyrus sighed. He said, "I should've known it would come to this, but I have something to tell you guys before we go up to rescue PowerPaws. If you want to know a secret, I'll tell you one-she was my ex-girlfriend."

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" they said in unison.

"Yes," he replied. "A long time ago, I bought KITT at the auction in the Museum of Classic Television, and gave him to her as a birthday present. We had been together for as long as I can remember. I've loved her with all my heart-I desperately wanted to marry her and have children with her. But soon, I realized that she wasn't interested in me. She had started falling in love with KITT...and there I was, left all alone and with nobody to care for. And I was so angry at being jilted, I vowed that I would never see her again for as long as I live. I hated her, but the more I expressed my anger, the more I expressed my sorrow. I missed her so much. I was willing to make it up to her by trying to win her heart back-that was when I discovered that she was interested in something more than the car."

"And what was it?"

"She had a baby."

"Huh?"

"A daughter. And her name was Luna."

"What did she look like?"

"I don't know. I've never seen her. PowerPaws always keeps her hidden in her house."

Bert said, "I didn't know she and KITT had a baby together."

"Do I sound stupid to you?" said Cyrus in exasperation. "She did _not_ have a child with KITT. She had her by somebody else, but I couldn't remember who."

The toons looked at each other. Bentley said, "Well, whatever she is, we might need her help. We don't want to be standing here watching our galaxy explode-we've got to save her and our world, no matter what it takes."

"Good. I'll send word to Kang and Kodos, and tell them to contact Luna right away...as long as they're not planning to invade Earth any minute soon."

They smiled and gave each other a high-five. Alex II said, "Time Toon Cops, let's move out!"


	17. Chapter 16: Let's Fight!

Chapter 16: Let's Fight!

"Boy, I'm stuffed!" buzzed Pathos, the leader of the Epsilons. "I never expected we would make a meal out of that dead couple! Thanks, Morgana!"

Hyksos said, "Yeah, thanks! Now, what are we supposed to do next?"

"You have one more task to do," said Morgana. "When I start my super special Universe-Destroying Party, you are going to eat PowerPaws and get rid of her for good!"

"Who is she?"

Morgana snapped her fingers. Two thugs brought in PowerPaws, bound in chains and shackles. She continued, "She's the Mixer who contributed to the Time Toon Cops' victory at the Neo-Fairlane Mall two years ago. And because she's a worthless pain in the tail, I will be very happy to offer her up to you as a delicacy."

The Epsilons eyed PowerPaws hungrily. One of them pulled out a large cookbook, titled "1,000 Ways To Cook A Mixer". PowerPaws looked up at the drooling and buzzing Epsilons, and frowned. She shouted angrily, "You're not going to get away with this, Morgana! Let me go!"

"I'll let you go, all right," replied Morgana slyly. "Except that you'll be giving yourself a self-guided tour through one of their digestive systems."

PowerPaws gasped in shock. She said, "You're going to feed me to the Epsilons?"

"That's right. Starting several hours from now, you'll be prepared as a dish, to be served to all the Epsilons who will come to the party. Let's see, now...do you prefer to be fried or broiled? How do you like having bread crumbs and croutons stuffed up your..."

PowerPaws growled and said, "Is that how you're going to get rid of me? You know Luna's not going to like this."

Morgana laughed. She asked, "And who is this 'Luna' that you now speak of? An old friend of yours?"

"No-she's my daughter. And once she sees me in a whole heap of trouble, she will pummel you to the next century!"

"Easy now, PowerPaws, there's no need for your insanity. It will mess up your tender flesh and make you look nothing but all skin and bones."

Morgana and the Epsilons laughed. PowerPaws hung her head. She couldn't find anything defensive or witty to say. So she had no choice but to admit defeat. Suddenly, a young female voice cried out, "MOTHER!"

PowerPaws' ears perked up to the sound. She muttered, "Luna...?"

A young female Mixer came crashing in through the ceiling. She had bright cream-colored fur, a black mask, yellow eyes, black paws, and a black-and-brown bushy tail. She was wearing a buckskin dress (dyed light-blue) with a long skirt, and was holding a light sword in her paws. Morgana shouted, "You! How dare you try to interfere with my plans?"

"Let my mom go," said Luna. "Or I'll cut you and your goons down to size!"

"Make me."

Luna dashed over with a echoing war cry. Morgana turned to the two thugs and said, "Capture that freak!" The thugs ran over to Luna and grabbed her by the arms. Startled, she dropped her light sword, which rolled over to the side of the lair. PowerPaws said, "I told you that Light Saber maneuver won't work, Luna. You should've done better with your Garbage Pail Kids cards."

"But I lost them a long time ago!" whined Luna.

Morgana went over and grabbed the sword that Luna had dropped. Looking at the sword, she smiled wickedly and said, "You guys are going to be so lucky. Instead of just one Mixer, you'll get to eat two!" The Epsilons buzzed happily. Morgana laughed, before telling the thugs to send PowerPaws and Luna back to the dungeon. Then she said to Dark Cream, "Any more news yet, my dear?"

"Work on the Doom Blaster stopped," said Dark Cream.

"Any reason?"

"The TTC freed the Kryptonians."

Morgana growled. She shouted, "BLAST IT! Those cops are dead meat now!"

Just then, Charles and the Time Toon Cops busted into the throne room. Every cartoon team was also there, including the Jedis and DTA Squad. With his laser gun loaded, Charles shouted, "Your time is up, Morgana! Where have you hidden PowerPaws?"

Morgana said, "You want her? Then you'll have to try to get past me!" She signaled for the thugs to attack. Maracus (with Augumon) said, "So, what's the plan, Chief?

"Half of us will go to rescue PowerPaws," said Charles. "You guys will stay here to face the Epsilons and the villains, so I'm leaving the Digimon facing the Digimon villians."

"OK, we got it."

Then they ran. Piedmont was shocked. He said, "WHAT? The Digimon? WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?"

"TIME TO KICK YOUR SORRY BUTT!" Maracus shouted, before hitting Piedmont hard, sending him into the air and crashing into a building. The Evil Digimon were shocked to see this. Dark Cream clamored, "Just how can he hit a Digimon?"

The Jedis and the Republic started attacking the Epsilons and the thugs.

Maracus, putting his DNA Soul into the Digivice, shouted, "Oh, yeah? AUGAMON, GET READY! DNA CHARGE OVERDRIVE!"

"AUGAMON DOUBLE DIGIVOLVE TO...RISE GREYMON!" Augumon became Rise Graymon.

"GAULMON DOUBLE DIGIVOLVE TO...MARAGE GAULAMON!" Gaulmon became Marage Gaulamon.

"FLACONMON DOUBLE DIGIVOLVE TO...RAVENMON!" Flacomon became Ravenmon.

"LILLYMON DOUBLE DIGIVOLVE TO...ROSEMON!" Lillymon became Rosemon.

"NOW BURST MODE!"

The newly Digivolved Digimon then went into Burst Mode. Rise Greymon became Shine Greymon, Marage Gaulamon became Luna Galumon, Ravenmon became Crescent Ravenmon, and Rosemon became Thornrosemon. Then, they began attacking the Digimon villains. Eric Roberts took out his Green Lightsaber and began to fight Dark Cream. He shouted, "Cream, you must come back to the light side! That's not your mother!"

"SHE IS, ERIC!" Dark Cream shouted back. "And for that, you will die. The dark side is more powerful than the light side!" And so they fought and fought, their lightsabers clashing into each other.

"But please, listen! That's Morgana in Vanilla's body! What would your real mother say if she sees you like this?"

"She says that I can destroy anyone, and nothing else can get in my way!"

The others looked on as Eric and Dark Cream continued to fight. Selma said, "There's got to be a way to bring Cream back to the light side, but how?"

"I don't know," said Sly. "We're only babies in the guise of adults. We don't really know how to fight."

Alice said, "How about Bentley? He can do it."

"But he's with Charles and the gang. They're going to rescue PowerPaws-why do you think he can be able to free Cream?"

"I remember Mrs. Raccoon telling him that his blood can save the day."

"You're crazy, Alice. There's absolutely no way he can-"

Alexandra's voice said from out of nowhere, "Actually, he can."

They turned to see Alexandra materialize before them. She said, "I told him that only the blood of the descendants of Lord Raccoon has the power to thwart Morgana's plans to destroy the entire universe. And it can do this by rendering the Doom Blaster defective."

"So, what are _we_ supposed to do?" asked Arthur.

Alexandra replied, "Follow me. I will lead you to him immediately." With that, she transformed in a small ball of light and floated away. The team followed the light. Charlie shouted to the Digimon and the others, "Hold the villains off! We'll be right back!"

Meanwhile, deep in the dungeon below, PowerPaws and Luna were together in the prison cell. PowerPaws said wistfully, "I guess this is it for both of us. I would've known that I would end up being the entree."

"But I'm too young to die, Mother!" said Luna. "I'm only a teenager!"

"I know how you feel, Luna. I've raised you to be a genuine crime-fighter, like me and your grandfather."

"I always end up a failure-sometimes I feel that I was like that since the day I was born."

PowerPaws shook her head and put her paw on Luna's shoulder. She said, "You know you were part-car, right?" Luna looked at her, a shocked look on her face. She muttered, "Tell me it's not true, Mom..."

"It is," continued PowerPaws. "You were conceived in a lab. Your DNA is a mixture of my bloodline combined with the microprocessors of KITT. That way, you can tell you're part-car, if I hadn't told you earlier. You should look in the mirror some time."

Luna walked over to a small puddle in the corner and peered into its reflection. Immediately, her yellow eyes started to turn a bright red. They were the same color as the blurring red light in the front of KITT's hood! She was indeed part-car! Luna gasped, "It can't be..."

"That's right," said PowerPaws. "And you have the same powers he has, along with mine."

"But you keep telling me that he wasn't my father!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you in the first place, Luna. I was afraid that Cyrus might suspect that KITT and I had you. If I did tell him the truth, he would walk out on me, just as I did when I was with him. So, I told him that you were fathered by somebody else-I knew it would fool him that easily."

"And what if he finds out?"

PowerPaws was about to answer when she heard footsteps approaching. She gasped, "They're back! Quick-let's play dead!"

PowerPaws and Luna flopped onto the ground and closed their eyes, pretending to be dead. The TTC arrived at their cell. Bert shouted, "PowerPaws! Are you all right?"

At once, PowerPaws opened her eyes and saw the gang. She stood up with a start and said, "Bert! I'm so glad you're here! Please-can you get us out of here?"

"You have a wrist laser," said Snooper. "It can cut through metal. Let's see if it will get you out of this cell."

PowerPaws turned on her wrist laser and used it to cut through the bars. But the ray bounced back and stunned her. She said, "Ouch! It's no use-those bars were made of heat-resistant steel. There's no way I could be able to free ourselves from here." Then, she smiled, looked at Luna, and continued, "...or can we?"

Luna asked, "What are you talking about, Mom?"

PowerPaws whispered into her ear. Luna smiled and said, "Oh, all right. Everybody, stand back."

The Time Toon Cops backed away as Luna began walking over to the wall. Then, with ferocious energy, she ran for the bars, and instantly knocked them down. The iron bars lay scattered on the floor like sticks. Bentley marveled, "How did you do that?"

"You know her," said PowerPaws. "She has twice the indestructible strength as KITT-" Then, she looked up to see Cyrus with them. Realizing that she had let the secret slip out, she muttered, "Oops..."

Cyrus was shocked. He said, "Huh?"

PowerPaws sighed and said, "I'm _so_ sorry, Cyrus. I didn't know why I just let that slip out of my mouth like this. But if you wanted to know the truth, then here it is-KITT is Luna's father. So there."

Cyrus looked at PowerPaws for some time. Then, he said, "I'm shocked. Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"Because..."

PowerPaws' voice froze. For the first time since Luna's birth, she felt cornered by Cyrus' increasing suspicion. Finally, she continued, "I didn't want you to be jealous over me..."

"Oh, it's okay," said Cyrus, putting an arm around her shoulders. "I really don't mind it. You've been telling me all this time that she has a mystery father. And as for this so-called 'secret', well...it _did_ come to me as a shock, though." PowerPaws smiled. At last, she had a feeling that she and Cyrus would be back together again very soon. But what about KITT? Should she tell him about this situation?

Charles said, "There's no time for this. We've got to get out of here before Morgana finds out."

"I think she already did," said PowerPaws. "I heard her growling in the throne room."

"That's right. We encountered her. And we gotta get back and defeat her once and for all."

Just then, Bentley's team came over. Charlie said, "Uncle Bentley! Eric is fighting Dark Cream. He's trying to get her back to the light side, but he doesn't know how. Do you?"

"I don't think that's possible," answered Bentley. "Once a person joins the dark side, he or she couldn't get out. Let's face it-Cream is trapped forever and we can't get her out."

"But the solution is in your blood. Alexandra told you so."

Bentley suddenly remembered the advice Alexandra had given him the night she appeared to him: "_Take a sample of your precious blood...it is the only way it can render the Doom Blaster useless..._" With determination on his mind, he said, "I think I know one way to free Cream from the dark side."

"And what would that be?" asked Blitz.

Without saying another word, he took out a hypodermic needle, plunged it into his arm, and began to suck out a sample of his blood. Then, he said, "The blood of Lord Raccoon's children is the answer to the problem."

The TTC wanted to laugh out loud. This was the most ridiculous thing they had ever heard. But Rufus said, "Listen to him. Maybe what he is saying right now might be true."

Bert said, "Besides, all I know is that I was descended from Lord Raccoon myself."

Lisa added, "Me, too."

"That's it!" said Bentley. "It won't be just my blood who will do the job..." With that, he proceeded to take blood samples from Ralph, Bert, Lisa, Bert Jr., Rocky, James, Sidney, Andrew, Arthur, Charlie, Moselle, and Lucille. Mixing the samples together with his, Bentley continued, "With our blood samples mixed together, Morgana won't stand a chance!"

"But what about Dad?" asked Lisa.

Bentley paused at that. He forgot that George Raccoon was distantly related to Lord Raccoon, too. He gulped and said, "Oh, yeah...Dad..."

Charles said, "All right, let's go, you guys. We're going to defeat Morgana, no matter what it takes!"

They ran back to the throne room, with PowerPaws and Luna following behind. By this time, the Epsilons and Digimon villains had been annihilated, and Eric had defeated Dark Cream. She wasn't Dark Cream any more-the dark mist had left her body. Bentley ran over to her lifeless body and looked over her. He said, "I guess I don't need the blood to get her back to her normal self."

Lisa said, "You can at least pour some on her."

Bentley nodded and unscrewed the lid off of the hypodermic needle, to pour a drop of blood on Cream. At last, her eyes fluttered open. She looked up and muttered groggily, "Where...am...I?"

"Cream," said Bentley. "Can you hear us?"

Cream saw Bentley beside her and said, "Bentley? Is that you?"

"Of course, it's me. You're back to normal now."

Cream stood up and rubbed her forehead. She groaned, "Oh, it was terrible. When Jackson kidnapped me, he knocked me out with some sleep-inducing solution before shoving me into the trunk of his Hover Car. I couldn't recall what it was, but as soon as I inhaled some of that, I was out like a light. It hurts when I regain my senses, too."

"It's chloroform. People use that to render victims unconscious during a kidnapping."

"Oh, that's right! I've seen people do that on TV. I never expected that to happen to me."

"Yes. But the bad news is that-"

Cream hung her head sadly and said, "I know. My stepdad's dead."

Bentley said, "Now that Mr. Crocodile is dead, there is nobody to take his place. But my guess is that once your real mother-and not Morgana-gets back to normal, she'll be forced to remarry." He looked at Sidney, who was whistling nonchalantly. "What about you?"

Startled out of his wits, Sidney said, "Oh, yeah, yeah. I'll marry Vanilla and become Cream's stepdad. I don't really know her personally, though."

"We're surprised that you could remember anything before you went out," Bentley said to Cream. "But I need to ask you one thing-do you remember us?"

Cream looked at Bentley, then looked at the cops. She smiled and said, "Yeah...of course...of course, I recognize all of you."

The TTC cheered. They finally got Cream back, but still there was one more thing to do. The toons looked around. Eric said, "We defeated the Digimon villains and the thugs. But where's Morgana?"

Suddenly, they heard laughter echoing around the room. Then, Morgana's voice said, "Looking for me, Time Toon Jerks?"

They looked over to the side and saw Morgana on the platform, holding a huge laser gun. An evil smile was on her face. She said, "You may have retrieved poor little Cream, but you didn't get your mother. Still, you're lucky enough to have survived this battle and freed PowerPaws and her daughter."

"We said we were going to defeat you," said Bentley, aiming his laser gun at her. "And so, we are." At his signal, the teams got out their laser guns. Morgana just laughed and said, "Nice try, Raccoon. You think your team's puny little laser guns will penetrate my body-it will only do more harm by hurting your true friend. I, by the way, have something else in mind with this big boy."

Rufus gasped in horror. He muttered, "Morgana...she's holding the...I can't believe it!"

"What is it?" asked Brandy.

"It's the De-Maternalizer," said Rufus. "The most powerful weapon in the galaxy. Its destructive rays can penetrate a pregnant woman's body and render her devoid of any new life growing within her, thus stunning her and preventing her from going any further. It was so dangerous, that it has been banned from all the planets and stars of the galaxy-especially Earth."

Vanessa said, "Geez, no wonder abortion was considered illegal."

Rufus continued, "It is my only regret that I invented that brutal weapon. I used it to destroy any experiment that I find unlikely to succeed. Fortunately, when I created PowerPaws, I never had any further use for the De-Maternalizer and simply cast it aside. How Morgana happened to find it and take it from my lab is a mystery, but we have to stop her from using it."

Nose Marie said, "I bet I can beat her with my bare paws! Come on, Bright Eyes!"

She and Bright Eyes headed straight for Morgana, their laser guns at the ready. But Morgana aimed the De-Maternalizer at them and began shooting. The rays from the weapon stunned Nose Marie and Bright Eyes, and they lay motionless on the ground. Bert Jr. and Rocky shouted, "No!"

The two young dogs woke up and realized what was happening. Their paleness due to morning sickness had disappeared. Nose Marie gasped in horror, "Our babies...she killed our babies!"

"We can't go on," Bright Eyes groaned. "Must...grab...laser gun..."

Morgana laughed. Then, it was Brandy's turn to attempt the attack, but she was also struck by the ray of the De-Maternalizer. She, too, was stunned. Morgana shouted, "Who's next?"

Melissa tried to run off and attack Morgana, but Ralph held her back, saying, "No, Melissa. You can't risk yourself this time."

"Looks like it's all up to you, Mrs. Raccoon," said Morgana, turning to Vanessa. "The De-Maternalizer is still loaded. One false move, and it's curtains for your little one!"

Vanessa set her laser gun to "stun" and said, "It's over, Morgana!" She then ran towards Morgana, who started to charge up the De-Maternalizer and aim it at her. Bentley didn't want to risk losing his wife and the new baby that was coming, so he dove in front of her and used a piece of glass to deflect the ray. Morgana shouted, "What's the meaning of this?"

"If you want to destroy my family," said Bentley bravely. "You'll have to go through me first. I love Vanessa with all my heart, and I don't want her to die with a baby growing inside her body. And of course, I don't want you to destroy it, either."

"Oh, yeah? You and what army?"

A familiar voice called out, "Us!"

Bentley looked up and saw George and Nicole at the entrance. His parents had come to the rescue!


	18. Chapter 17: The Final Showdown

Chapter 17: The Final Showdown

Bentley didn't know how his parents got to Krypton, but he was sure that they were there for only one reason: to help their beloved youngest son to save the world. Morgana shouted, "What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm trying to kill this ignorant young raccoon?"

"We're not going to let you kill our son and daughter-in-law, Morgana," said George.

Nicole added, "When Alexandra told us that they needed help, we came here to join in the fight."

Morgana looked at George for some time and growled. She said, "Hey, I know you. You're one of my brother's old colleagues-Officer George 'Lightning' Raccoon."

George shuddered. How did she know about his past? Morgana continued, "You're that worthless raccoon who made my life a living hell in the great Battle of Miami in 1969!"

"That's right," replied George. "And it's been a long time since our last encounter." He went over to pick up a lightsaber. Going over to Morgana, he continued, "Our son told us that he and Vanessa found a baby in a rocket not very long ago. He described it as a cross between an alien, a hillbilly, a cow, a robot, and an engineer. His adoptive parents sent it to Earth, so that Bentley can look after it."

"And what do you know about that?"

"All I know is that once they adopt him, he's going to be our grandson, and you're not going to get away with it by using the baby's blood!"

Morgana chuckled evilly and said, "Well, how about that? Two hopeful grandparents, willing to risk their lives to help their son save the universe. But I'm afraid that's gonna do you more harm than good-you're outnumbered two to one million, because I've got the Epsilons by my side."

Nicole said, "Not for long. We have the Reynardians and the Kryptonians on our side, too. The Reynardians told us that Bentley and the Time Toon Cops were on their planet before going to Krypton."

"I participated in some kind of drinking contest, too," said Bentley. He added in a whisper, "But don't tell my friends in the forest about this."

"And we see you've possessed Vanilla," said George. "Get out of her RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Morgana, smirking. "Vanilla is trapped within my soul and there's nothing you can do about it."

Jackson added, "Yeah, because she will be trapped forever! HA-HA-HA!" Then, he came running with his sword, as he went into his Crazy Mode. Just then, a brave male voice called out, "EVIL BROTHER! GUESS WHO'S BACK FROM THE DEAD!"

A male Neko came out into the lair. He had rabbit ears and a cotton tail, and was wearing a blue shirt with matching jeans and red sneakers. In his paws, he was carrying a Highlander sword with him. Jackson was shocked. He shouted, "MATTHEW ROBERTS! I thought I just killed you. How did you manage to come back alive?"

Even Charles was surprised. He said, "Matthew? Is that you, brother?"

"Yes, Charles," said Matthew. "It's me. I survived the blast when Vector saved my life, so the only way to save my life is that he used Vanilla's DNA to turn me into a Neko Rabbit. President Raccoon and Vector told me that if he dies, then it'll be up to me to marry Vanilla, once she is free."

Sidney groaned. He was the one who was offered to marry Vanilla in the first place. But then he sighed and said, "Oh, well-there's always next time..."

Morgana growled and shouted, "YOU WILL NEVER FREE HER! NOW, IT'S TIME TO SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR NEW GRANDKIDS!" She aimed the De-Maternalizer back at Bentley and Vanessa, who cowered in fear.

Danny shouted, "Oh, no, you don't! I'm goin ghost!"

Danny Fenton transformed into Danny Phantom and went into Vanilla's body. In an instant, Morgana dropped the De-Maternalizer and froze. Charles said, "Danny's fighting Morgana inside of Vanilla's body. Let's try helping to get her out."

"But what about the Epsilons?" asked the still-paralyzed Nose Marie. "They're still here."

"Well, let's fight them, too!"

The TTC and their allies battled the Epsilons, while Danny fought Morgana inside of Vanilla's body. Soon, the Epsilons were reduced to mere puddles of liquid and scales, and Morgana was finally thrown out of Vanilla's unconscious body. Vanilla woke up and said woozily, "What...what happened?"

"Mother!" shouted Cream. She ran over to Vanilla and gave her a big hug. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I feel pretty weird, though..."

Morgana laughed and said, "Is that the best you can do, Time Toon Jerks? You've spent more than a few hours shredding my army of Epsilons. It's too bad you wasted all that time doing that, because..." She pointed to a large hourglass, which was quickly pouring out. She continued maliciously, "You've got only 60 seconds until the Doom Blaster is activated and the planet explodes!"

Luckily for the Time Toon Cops, the one thing Morgana forgot to retrieve for the Doom Blaster is Kal-El's blood. She was so busy fighting Danny Phantom that she never took the time to snatch the baby from Bentley and Vanessa. However, they got only 60 seconds to stop the machine before it begins to spew its deadly rays at its target. The alarm sounded, and a robotic female voice said, "Warning! Warning! This building will self-destruct in 60 seconds. 59...58...57...56..."

"Oh, no," said Melissa. "The Doom Blaster is going to shoot! What are we going to do?"

Rufus said, "We have only a few moments to allow Bentley to do his job. He'll plunge the blood sample into the machine and stop it for good. But first, he'll have to get one more sample from his father."

"Where are they now?"

George, Nicole, and Bentley were near the base of the Doom Blaster, which tilted itself up and prepared to charge up its rays. Bentley said, "I have the blood samples of me, my sister, my brother-in-law, and their kids. Now all I need is one more from you."

"What do you need that for?" asked George.

"Alexandra told me that only the blood of the descendants of the famous Lord Raccoon can be able to destroy the Doom Blaster before it can destroy the universe. That's why I need it."

In the distance, the countdown continued, "...50...49...48...47...46...45..."

"Quick, George!" said Nicole desperately. "We have no time! Do as our son says!"

George sighed, before offering an arm for Bentley to suck the blood out of. Bentley proceeded to mix the blood together, until its contents made the liquid turn a bright golden color. "...42...41...40...39..."

"Is that enough for you, Bentley?" George said.

"Yes, Dad, but we're running out of time already! Help me get the sample into the Doom Blaster!"

George and Bentley shoved the hypodermic needle into the Doom Blaster and injected the glowing mixture into it. Once that task was done, the three raccoons ran away. "...33...32...31...30...29..."

Morgana had flown over to check on the Doom Blaster's progress. She smiled and said, "Soon, my revenge on those stupid Time Toon Cops will be complete!" She looked into the monitor and got a surprised look on her face. The word "Error" was flashing on the screen. She muttered, "What in the..."

Meanwhile, the TTC had gotten back to their vans. The ground began to shake and the Kryptonians were afraid that their planet might be destroyed again (only this time it's not going to be a meteor shower!). Charles said, "Let's step on it, you guys! We've got ten seconds to leave Krypton!"

The vans revved their engines and blasted off into the sky. The Kryptonians sadly waved "goodbye" to their saviors and stood there to accept their prophesied fate.

"...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2..1..."

The last thing the TTC heard from Morgana was a loud and angry voice: "CURSE YOU, TIME TOON JERKS!" Then, the planet began to explode, scattering pieces of rock and Kryptonite all across the galaxy, and emitting flaming fireworks-like sparks.

Looking outside the back window of Team 1's van, James exclaimed happily, "Whoo-hoo! We beat Morgana!"

"Yes," said Rufus. "And this time, she won't be meddling with us anymore. See those fireworks? That's what's left of her and her worthless sidekick."

Charles said to Matthew, "I'm so glad you're back from the dead, bro. You saved our lives."

"It was nothing, really," said Matthew. "After all, I owe it all to the old couple who brought me here in the first place."

"Who? George and Nicole Raccoon?"

"Yes. If it weren't for them-and of course, old Mrs. Raccoon herself-I would've remained in my grave for as long as the universe stands."

Charles smiled and hugged his long-lost brother. Meanwhile, in Bentley's Time Car, George and Nicole were talking with Vanessa. Having been shocked by the fact that Vanessa was not infertile as they believed, they decided to take this news in stride and allow her to explain the situation. Vanessa said, "My reproductive system was not harmed by my childhood accident. I lied to Bentley, telling him that I was infertile. It was only during the wedding of Derrick and Brandy that I was forced to tell him the truth."

"And then what happened?" asked Nicole.

Vanessa replied, "After the wedding, Bentley engaged in a drinking contest that the king of Nuala calls 'Ka'. Then, after that happened, we went to the river, and...well, look at me. I'm finally pregnant."

George and Nicole looked at each other. They couldn't believe their ears. Then, George said, "That's pretty amazing. But..." He turned to Bentley and said, "Are you still going to adopt Kal-El?"

"Very soon," replied Bentley. "We have only nine months until the adoption procedure is complete. But until then, we'd better get back to our time." Just then, he remembered something. He said, "Mrs. Raccoon..."

"Yes, Bentley?" said Alexandra. He could hear her voice, but he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Can you do us one little favor before we go back to the year 3010?"

"Name it, and it will be done."

"I want you to change the kids back to their normal selves."

"Why, of course, Bentley. Your wish is my command."

A whirling gold mist surrounded the TTC vans as they headed for the Black Hole, and in a blinding burst of light, they were gone.


	19. Chapter 18: A Happy Ending After All

Chapter 18: A Happy Ending After All

NINE MONTHS LATER...

January 17, 3011

After a long 9-month waiting period, the adoption procedures were at last complete, and Bentley and Vanessa accepted Kal-El as their new son. With this in mind, Bentley told Alex II and the Time Toon Cops to hold a large party in Hollywood, to celebrate the happy occasion. But since Nose Marie, Bright Eyes, and Brandy couldn't produce any kids (they've been shot by Morgana's De-Maternalyzer, thus rendering them infertile), they had to adopt one. King Faolan and his people were there, too, having become lifelong allies of the TTC.

Then, more amazing events happened on that same day. In the hospital, Vanessa had a baby girl. The infant had bright red-orange fur, a striped bushy tail (with a white tip), black paws, pointy black ears, a bent nose, and a black mask that covered her face. And she also had the beautiful yellow eyes she inherited from her mother. Melissa gave birth to another baby, also a girl. She looked just like the miniature version of her mother, with those adorable blue eyes. Vanessa named her new child Maeve (she had begun to take a liking to Celtic names from Vulpes), and Melissa named hers Carina (she, on the other hand, loved beautiful names).

Matthew and Vanilla got engaged-they were going to get married two days from today and Cream would be getting another stepdad. The TTC and their friends went to the hospital to visit Vanessa and Melissa, as well as to see their new children. But while they were there, they began holding conversations of their own.

"Brandy," said Derrick. "I guess we're going to adopt a kid like the others. What do you think we'll name our kid, once we get one?"

Brandy replied, "Well, if we have a boy, we'll call him Derrick Armington-Haringtion Jr.-after you, of course." She smiled and kissed Derrick, and he kissed back.

Charles and Bunnie were also expecting another child. Rubbing her huge belly, Bunnie said, "Charles, I'm pregnant, too. It must've been that dandelion-grape wine we were drinking."

"I hope it's a boy or a girl," said Charles.

Bunnie chuckled and said, "Probably a girl, love."

Matthew and Vanilla came into the hospital with Cream. Vanilla was also pregnant. Noticing her, Charles said, "So, you're pregnant. too, Vanilla."

"Yes," said Vanilla happily. "And so is my daughter."

"Who is your boyfriend?" PowerPaws asked Cream.

Cream replied, "Since Tails married Cosmo, he introduced me to his twin brother Skiles Prower-he's been my boyfriend ever since."

"And I fell in love with her, too," Skiles said.

Cyrus was still skeptical. He said, "Uh, PowerPaws, there's one question I want to ask you-how did you make love to a car?"

"We didn't make love, you moron," growled PowerPaws. "Luna was conceived in a lab with my DNA and his computer microprocessors! Why do you have to bring this up every time we see each other?"

"Well, the thing is that you are always with KITT all the time and not with me. What about my needs? Would _WE_ be able to have children, too?"

"Not in your life, Cyrus. The reason I broke up with you in the first place is that..."

As PowerPaws and Cyrus walked away arguing and yelling, Charles said to Rufus, "It will take them a long time before they can be able to consider reconciliation."

"It's not likely they will do that," answered Rufus sadly. "Not only did I want my daughter to be a police officer, but I also wanted her to settle down and raise a family. I never got a reliable son-in-law, but I did get a granddaughter, though."

"Don't worry," said Charles. "Sooner or later, they'll change their minds and decide to get married before you know it."

The Armington boys-Alex II, Sky, Alex III, Razor, and Ace-were also shocked that their wives Fifi, Dot, Marina, Tammy, and Lisa were also pregnant. Alex II asked, "Did you drink that wine, too?"

"Yes, love," said Fifi sweetly. "We did."

Charles chuckled and said, "Oh, boy...I guess there will be a lot of births today." And they all laughed lightheartedly.

Meanwhile, in the recovery room, Vanessa was showing off her new baby to her in-laws. Nicole asked, "Who do you think she looks like?"

"A little like you," said Vanessa. "But with the overtones of a fox. In every way, she's a raccoon/fox Mixer, for all I know."

George chuckled and said, "Well, it's a miracle that you decided to tell Bentley the truth about your ability to have children. Had you continued to insist that you were infertile, this never would've happened."

Bentley came in with Kal-El in his arms. He said, "Hi, Dad."

"Oh, there you are, Bentley," said George walking over to him. "That new child of yours looks beautiful. Looks more like her mother than her grandmother, I guess."

Bentley said, "I'm glad you're delighted to see your granddaughter. But you forgot to see about your new grandson."

George saw Kal-El and took him from Bentley's arms, meaning to look at him. He said, "Oh, yes...our grandson. Did you think about any new names for this kid? You can't go on calling him 'Kal-El' all the time."

Bentley replied, "It was really simple, Dad. While the adoption papers were being filed, Vanessa and I made a list of possible baby names for the kid. There were a lot of Toms, Dicks, and Harrys, and a whole bunch of other boy names we could think of. But none of them seemed to do the trick. We needed a name that could somehow fit the baby in a perfect way that we know of-a name that could be revealed to future generations, a name that could light up the credits of any film he will get to star in when he grows up, a name...like no other."

Unbeknownst to Bentley, there was a robbery going on in the hospital. A group of robbers burst into the recovery room and held the entire family hostage. One of the robbers shouted, "This is a holdup! Don't move or we'll shoot you dead!"

Nicole and Vanessa watched in horror as the robbers went in through their purses, searching for money or any valuable object they could find. When one of the robbers snickered and said, "Oh, man, are we going to be so stinkin' rich!"

"Hey," said another robber, grabbing George by the arm. "This old raccoon moved! Shall I kill him?"

"Go ahead. It won't hurt to hurt others."

George quaked in fear. This made Kal-El scared, but then he became angry-to him, nobody messes around with one of his new relatives. With that, he ran over to the robber and stomped on his foot. The robber gave a yell and released George from his grip. Then, Kal-El picked him up. The robber weighed only 145 pounds, but this kid was super-strong! Kal-El proceeded to throw the robber into his colleagues, knocking them down like bowling pins. Lastly, he rolled them up into some kind of ball and threw them through the glass window, where they eventually landed on a police car outside.

The TTC ran into the room to see what happened. Snooper said, "Bentley, are you all right?"

"Yeah," replied Bentley, dusting himself off. "There was a robbery going on, but Kal-El saved us."

By that time, Kal-El had gone over to George, who was almost knocked unconscious. He said in a tiny alien-like voice, "Grampa...Grampa..."

George woke up and saw Kal-El in front of him. He murmured, "Huh?"

Bentley and his friends were surprised. It was Kal-El's first word! Bentley said, "Kal-El...did you say 'Grampa'?"

Kal-El had continued to shake George from his unconsciousness, saying over and over, "Grampa!"

"Oh, all right, all right," said George. "I'll get up." Looking down at the kid, he said, "I'm surprised. You said your first word. And you called me 'Grampa'!"

"What about me?" said Nicole, walking over to Kal-El. "Can you say 'Grandma'?"

Kal-El looked up at Nicole, smiled, and said, "Gramma!"

"And how about me?" asked Lisa.

Kal-El pointed at Lisa and said, "Auntie!"

Everybody chuckled and smiled. Bentley went over, picked up Kal-El, and looked at him. With a smile on his face, he said, "I know what to name this little dude-Clark Kent Raccoon."

"Clark Kent?" said Vanessa.

"Hey, Superman's real name was Clark Kent. Since he's retired now, no one's going to fret over this secret identity stuff. The kid's superpowers are similar to his, so I figured that his name would be perfect for him."

Vanessa smiled. She said, "That sounds like a good name to me."

They looked at their two children-one newly adopted, the other newly born. Clark Kent Raccoon and Maeve Vanessa Raccoon...a son and a daughter. It was surely going to be a happy ending after all.

THE END!


End file.
